Conspiracy Theory
by Princess Kitana
Summary: What if Vampires were real?What if the gov. trying to hide it from you?What if Goten had a twin sister & Trunks a twin brother?What if the Dr. told them they died at birth?What if the gov. paid Dr's to take kids,so they could become vampire hunters?DONE!
1. Forget What You Know

Disclaimer: Basically, I put every vampire movie I have ever seen and put it into one story with a DBZ twist. So, I don't own Subspecies 1 to 4, Blade I and II, Bordello of Blood, Interview with the Vampire, Queen of the Damned, The Forsaken, John Carpenters Vampires, Dracula 2000, Dracula, Lost Boys, Dusk till Dawn I and II, and many, many, many more that I forgot the names too. And I don't own Dragon ball Z.  
  
Conspiracy Theory  
  
Forget What You Know  
  
Forget what you know, vampires are very real. My name is Whistler, I'm a Vampire Hunter. I was approached 30 years ago by the government to be their head of vampire hunters. They approached me because I killed more vampires then they ever could. I work with the government to stop vampires overcoming the world. I train children, that the government gives me, to be vampire hunters. When they're old enough I send them out in pairs to a city or country to fight the vampires there. That what I do, I don't get paid to do this. I do it as an act of revenge. Thos FREAKS killed everyone I loved, so I will hunt them until the day I die. The government only pays for my supplies: silver, garlic, sunlight. Anything to stop them. I make the weapons and the children use them to kill those mother fuckers. I could care less where the government gets the children. I'm just here to train them.  
  
So, forget what you know. 


	2. New Recruits

Disclaimer: Same as before  
  
New Recruits  
  
"Whistler" a man in a doctor uniform said, he had a baby girl in his arms, and a boy holding onto his hand.   
  
"What is it, Adam?" a man with short white/gray hair with a matching beard, he was approximately in his early 50's said as he put down the flame torch.   
  
"I have 2 new recruits for you" Adam said showing Whistler the 2 children.  
Whistler picked up an energy reader from his workbench. He put it over the boys' head and pressed the on button. Whistler was just surprised at the boys' energy reading; it was extremely high for a boy his age. He did the same to the girl, the same hers was high too.  
  
"Where did you get these two?" Whistler asked as he put down the energy reader.  
  
"That doesn't concern you. Just train them, when they turn of age" Adam said handing the 2 children to Whistler.  
  
"What are their names?" Whistler asked as he got up and took the children.  
  
"The girls, Gina Son, and the boys, Devin Briefs, feel free to change it." Adam said as he made his way to the door.  
  
"I'm changing your names" Whistler said to them "You're now Kitana and yours is Blade" he said to them as he put them in a room where they'd stay until they were ready to leave and hunt vampires on their own.  
  
  
AN: Interesting, Gina and Devin are gonna be vampire hunters. Find out what happens when they begin their training in the next installment. It may be a while until the next one because my spring break is over today and I go back to school tomorrow ~_~' But I'll make every effort to get it out ASAP. While you're waiting please feel free to read my other fics and poems. Please Review *goes down on her knees in prayer position* Pretty please, with cherries on top. 


	3. Training

Disclaimer: Same as before  
  
Training  
  
Kitana, a 5 year old girl with long black hair, hazel eyes was standing next to Blade a 6 year old boy with short spiky blue hair with matching eyes. They both hand loose black pants. Blade had a white beater on while Kitana had on a black sports bra. They stood in a dojo. Mirrors all over the wall (Think the Matrix, the one where Keanu and Laurence fought in). Whistle came in dressed in the same outfit as Blade.   
  
"You know why you're here?" Whistler started off.   
  
"Yes" they said in unison.  
  
"Good, then you know you'll be here until you both have at least 10 years of training. So you'll be ready for those things. I'll teach you how to fight with the weapons you'll need: silver, garlic, and sunlight. Are you ready?" Whistler asked. They nodded  
  
"Lets do this, Alex! Trinity!" Whistler yelled out. Then 2 figures came out of thru the doors. A girl in her late teens with long blonde hair with blue eyes went in front of Kitana, with a boy of the same age with short amber hair and green eyes stood in front of Blade.   
  
"Begin" Whistler yelled as all four got into a fighting stance as they began to circle each other.  
  
Kitana and Blade did a sudden jump and were now behind Trinity and Alex, they both thrusted their fist toward the backs of their heads. Alex and Trinity both ducked down barely missing the punch. Trinity twisted around and countered thrusting her fist, so it would meet with Kitana's jaw. Kitana saw this and mad another jump before she landed she extended her feet so it kicked Trinity square in the back making her fly towards the wall, breaking the mirror.   
At the same time, Alex ducked from Blade's punch and twisted to kick Blade in his side. Blade saw and grabbed his leg, tightly. Alex tried moving his leg out of the little boys grasp but much to his surprise he couldn't, the boy was strong. Blade did a pressure point to his leg causing it to go num, so Blade let it go and it seemed like time slowed down for Blade as he jumped and kicked Alex square in the jaw causing him to fly upwards until he hit the ceiling and feel back down.   
Their stood Kitana and Blade unharmed just looking at their defeated opponents. Then they heard clapping from the door and they saw Whistler.   
  
"Very good, for someone so young" Whistler said making his way towards them.  
  
"Thanks" they said in unison  
  
"Come one, help me with these 2" Whistler said putting Alex's body over his shoulder. Kitana and Blade made their way to Trinity's body and picked it up as they made their way to the med center in Whistler's house.   
  
  
When they cleaned up their wounds. Whistler led the 2 children downstairs. They made their way to his workshop. Where he made all the weapons. Whistler sat down at his workbench, as the 2 kids watched him.  
  
"What are you working on?" Blade asked as he sat down next to Whistler, Kitana did the same.   
  
"A new weapon that should shoot out a silver stake at about 75 mph and I'm trying to attach this UV light to it" Whistler said as he started to connect some wires together.  
  
"Cool, so when do we get to train with weapons?" Kitana asked picking up a silver stake and started twirling it.  
Whistler grabbed the stake from her hands and put it back on the workbench.   
  
"When you're older," he said, "Got get ready for dinner. Then we train someone"  
  
The 2 kids hopped off their chairs and faced Whistler.  
  
"Okay" they said in union as they made their way to the bathrooms, to get ready for another training session.   
  
AN: The training has begun. Well, if u don't kno they're in San Fransico, CA and will make their way to Satan City later. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, COllege Sucks!!! Naw, its actually cool. Its just that I have to go to class 6 days a week and I'm actually a tutor at my college. I teach math. ~_~ Please review and I promise to have the next chapter up asap, hopefully, if my freakin' ethnic stuides class doesn't weigh me down *growls* Anyways, while ur waiting feel free to read some of my other fics and poems. Thanks 


	4. Departure

Disclaimer: Same as before  
  
Departure  
  
Kitana was now 18 and Blade was 19, it was their time to leave. Their training was over, it was time for them to go on the hunt. Kitana and Blade were in their room, packing.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Kitana asked as she put more clothes into her duffle bag.  
  
"Some place in Japan. Satan City, I think. I'm not sure," Blade said zipping up his suitcase.  
  
"Oh, cool, so what time do we leave?" Kitana asked zipping up her duffle bag.  
  
"As soon as you're down," Blade Chuckled.  
  
"Ha, ha. I'm done. Hand me a capsule." Blade tossed her one.  
  
"Thanks" Kitana capsuled her duffle bags and suitcase "Whoever came up with these is a fucking genius"   
  
"The Briefs family. They live in Satan City, I heard, we may have to save their lived one day" Blade said trying to keep a straight face but broke into a fit of laughter, so did Kitana.   
  
"Okay, okay" Blade wiped the tears from his eyes "Let's go" Blade said putting on his long black leather jacket on.  
Blade had on a tight black muscle shirt on, with a pair of black leather pants, around his thigh he had silver stakes latched to his thigh. On his arm he had viles of serum, that if made contact with blood would explode, those were latched to his arm. In his jacket were various weapons, guns that shot out silver bullets, silver knifes, daggers, blades, his favorite weapon his sword completely made of silver, that if anyone touched it besides him or Kitana, it would make the person hand get cut off.   
  
"All right, let me put on my coat" Kitana put on a similar black leather coat on. Kitana had her long black hair in a ponytail. She had on a tight silverfish/black halter-top on, tight black leather boot cut pants on, and with black knee high boots underneath that had a 3-inch heel. She had the same weapons as Blade around her thigh and arm. In her coat, she had guns, blades that if you stabbed anyone with it would shot garlic into their blood system, silver blades, and her 2 sais, the handle with the same mechanism as Blades.  
Kitana and Blade Grabbed their Ray Ban black sunglasses (think Blade's glasses) from the drawer and put them on as they left their bedroom for the last time.   
  
"You two ready to go?" Whistler asked.   
They both nodded.   
Whistler handed them 2 passports.  
  
"Here you go. Show these to the officers there at the airport and you won't have to go thru the x-ray. And you'll meet your contact at the gates; he'll be holding a sign that says KB. Walk up to him and say. 'Forget what you know' and he'll reply 'Vampires are very real'" They nodded and took their passports "Here" Whistler handed them each a case of capsules, there was about 15 capsules in them.   
  
"What's in them?" Blade asked looking at one of the capsules.  
  
"Each one holds something different. They big blue one holds a UV bomb, others guns, stake shooters, blades, UV lights in all sizes, garlic shooters, and …" Whistler was cuff off.  
  
"What's with the key?" Kitana asked taking out of its slot.  
  
"I was just gonna get to that, if you let me finish. That's for your motorcycles"  
  
"You're kidding, we get motorcycles?" Blade asked not believing his words he always wanted a motorcycle.  
  
"If you don't believe me uncapsule #15" Whistler said.  
  
Blade and Kitana took out the #15 capsule and uncapsuled them together. There was a puff of smoke and there it was sure enough 2 motorcycles. Both of them, Yamaha's one dark blue and the other black.   
Kitana and Blade were in shock; those were the motorcycles they've always wanted since they can remember.  
  
"So which one do you want?" Whistler asked Kitana.  
  
Kitana didn't say anything; she just hopped onto the dark blue one.   
  
"I guess that answers my question" Whistler chuckled "I guess you're stuck with the black one, Blade"  
  
"Naw, man, its cool. I wanted the black," Blade said walking up to the motorcycle and examining it.   
  
"You guys should go, you'll be late for your flight" Whistler said tapping his watch at them.  
  
"Is there gas in these motorcycles?" Kitana asked putting the key into the ignition.  
  
"Yes" Whistler replied.  
  
"Okay, cool, we'll take these to the airport" Blade said getting onto his motorcycle.   
  
"Okay, sure. See you when I see you" Whistler said opening the garage.  
  
"See you when I see you" they repeated as they put on their helmets and started the engine and left Whistler place to go to the airport.   
  
"Be Safe" Whistler said closing the garage. Out of all the children he's been training for the past 30 years, these 2 he grew to care for as his own, something he shouldn't have done, #1 rule of hunting, no emotional attachments because it can be used against you.  
He knew that one day those 2 would either end up dead or worse they'd become what they hated.   
  
"Whistler" Adam said wearing the doctor uniform.  
  
"New Recruits?" Whistler asked as he turned to Adam.  
  
"Yes, new recruits" Adam replied showing him 2 boys about 2 years old.   
  
  
AN: Well, well, our duo is going to Satan City. Will they find out that their families are alive and well? Or will they forever be alone? Who knows, read and find out. ^^ Please Reivew. 


	5. A New Hunting Ground

AN: Sorry for the long update. Its just that for the past week, I've been praying. You see my father's uncle died on Tuesday, May 7, 2002. And we've been doing the novena for the past few days and wed. is the last/ninth day. SO again, sorry for this being so late. ;_;   
  
Disclaimer: Same as before  
  
A New Hunting Ground  
  
Kitana and Blade had no trouble getting on the plane, although when they got on the plane the passengers there were giving them evil glares. The passengers thought that they looked extremely suspicious because they had all black on and dark sunglasses for that matter. But they paid no attention to them, they've seen worse, much worse.   
  
They arrived 16 hours later in Satan City, Japan.   
  
"Flight 101 from San Francisco, CA to Satan City, Japan has know landed you may know exit" the stewardess said over the PA.  
  
"Let's go" Blade said getting up from his seat. Kitana did the same.   
  
They boarded off the airplane and found a man in a pair of stone washed blue jeans and a white shirt holding a sign that said "KB." They walked up to the man and whispered, "Forget what you know" and the man replied, "Vampires are very real"  
  
They backed up from each other and smiled.   
  
"Kitana, Blade I presume" the man said.  
  
"Yeah" Blade said.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tantirc" he said extending his hand to Blade then to Kitana.  
  
"Hey" they said together.  
  
"Let's talk shop at my place" Tantric said as they nodded.   
  
Tantric led them outside so he could uncapsule his car. He uncapsuled his car, a puff of smoke was seen then his car, a dark green Toyota corolla with a spoiler was seen. He unlocked the doors.   
  
"Hop in" he said getting into the drivers seat. Blade sat in the back while Kitana sat shotgun.   
  
The ride to Tantrics place was silent. It took them 20 minutes to get to his place. They arrived at a warehouse near the bay, the door opened and Tantric drove in, there were UV lights on everywhere.   
  
"Hey Tantric" a women probably in her late 20's in blue jeans and a black tank top and grease all over her body said making her way to the car.   
  
They all stepped out of the car.   
  
"You guys this is my partner in crime, Julie" Tantric said point to her.  
  
"Hey" Julie said  
  
"Hey" Blade and Kitana said back.  
  
"Follow me" Tantric said as he led the 3 to the control room "Take a seat"  
  
All 3 took a seat as Tantric went into a filing cabinet and pulled out a file that said 'Forsaken' on it.   
  
"Okay, you 2 were brought here to Satan City because you 2 are the best, at least that's what Whistler tells me" Tantric sat right next to them and saw the smiles on their faces "Don't get cocky, that'll get you killed. Anyways, it seems this place is a new hunting ground for the forsaken or vampires as you call it in America" he started opening the folder "It seems their King and Queen have made a nice little home here, the death rate here has quadrupled since the last year. So far I estimate at least over 1,000 vampires just in Satan City alone, as far for the rest of Japan that's being taken care of by other hunters"  
  
"Do you know what the King and Queen's look like? Names?" Blade asked looking thru the folder.  
  
"No pictures, but the King goes by the name Snowblast, the Queen, Akasha."  
  
"So tell me, where do you get your information?" Kitana asked getting very suspicious, he knew a lot.  
  
"I knew you'd ask that. I have an informative on the inside" Kitana arched an eyebrow "He's a familiar, he's a vampires eyes and ears during the daytime. They have a druid marking on some part of their body" Tantric explained.  
  
"So you got someone risking his life?" Kitana didn't like the idea of someone being forced to risk his/her life.   
  
"Yes, it was his choice, he wanted to do this, those things killed his brother, he wants to get even" he snapped back.  
  
"Fine, geez, cool it. So any more info on the King and Queen?" Kitana asked calmly.  
  
"Yes, the King and Queen seem to be attacking only teenagers from 15 to 25, they turn those and kill everyone else."  
  
"Why only those ages?" Blade asked handing the folder to Kitana.  
  
"I would guess because of youth, ability, stamina, health." Tantric figured.  
  
"That makes sense, anything else?" Kitana asked.  
  
"Did Whistler teach you 2 how to fly?" Tantric asked.  
  
"Yes, he did but we don't like to do it, we only do it when we have to find a vampire fast" Blade informed.  
  
"Question?" Kitana asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Tantric replied.  
  
"What school did most of those kids come from the most?"  
  
"Orange Star High School" Tantric replied.  
  
"Okay, do you think we should check out the school?" Kitana asked Blade.  
  
"Yeah, since most of the killing took place there" Blade answered.  
  
"Here" Julie handed them 2 pins, they were round, had an orange star on it with a capital H.  
  
"What's this?" Kitana asked examining the pin.  
  
"It's a pin all the students at Orange Star High School have to wear, if you wear it you can go in and out of the school unnoticed" Julie told them.  
  
"Thanks" they said in unison.  
  
"Sunset is in 3 hours, you'll 2 will go patrolling until dawn, so rest. Julie will show you to your room" Blade and Kitana bowed at Tantric and left following Julie to their rooms.   
  
"You 2 don't mind sharing a room, do you?" Juile asked.  
  
"No, we've been sharing one since we can remember" Kitana informed her.  
  
"Okay" Julie said as they walked up the stairs, she led them to a room at the end of the stairwell "You 2 can stay in here" she said opening the door.  
  
"Thanks" Kitana said as they both entered the room.  
  
It was a pretty large room, 3 closets, 2 twin size beds, a bathroom, no windows, and just one exit. The walls were as black as night. The roof was covered in UV lights. Kitana turned on a few of the UV lights.  
  
"Let's unpack" Kitana suggested.  
  
"Yeah, lets. So which closet should the weapons be kept?" Blade asked Kitana.  
  
"The second" Kitana said removing her coat and putting it on her bed.   
  
Blade caught himself watching her, move in those tight black clothes, it was extremely inviting. 'Damn it! Stop it! No emotional attachments!' he screamed at himself.  
  
"Did you say something?" Kitana asked as she put the rest of her weapons in the closet.   
  
"No" 'Did I say that out loud?' he asked himself.  
  
"Okay, I thought I heard you say something" Kitana could've sworn she heard him yell something about the rules of hunting. She shrugged it off.  
  
When Kitana was down arranging her weapons, she uncapusled her suitcases and duffle bags. She opened all the suitcases and duffle bags and started transferring them to the closet in front of her bed.   
  
Again, Blade was watching her. 'Damn it! Shit! Stop this, she's like your little sister!' he yelled to himself.  
  
"Okay, I know I heard you say something" Kiana said putting one of her shirts into the closet.  
  
"No I didn't" He replied uncapsuling his things 'Can she read my mind? No she can't may be she's just hearing things' he thought as he started to put cloths into his closet, he'd do the weapons last.   
  
When Kitana was finished with all her unpacking, she put the duffle bags and suit cases back into their capsules and pt them in the case that whistler gave them. Kitana walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge of the bed as she unlatched the serums from her arm and the silver stakes from her thigh, she sat them down over her jacket. She unzipped her boots and took them off.  
  
"Wake me up, when we have to leave" she told Blade.  
  
"Yeah sure no problem" he told her as he put his weapons into the second closet.   
  
Kitana plopped onto the bed, stomach first and let sleepiness take over.  
  
When Blade was down, he sat down on his bed and took out the alarm clock, that he brought and changed the time and set the alarm to wake them up at sunset, 7 pm. He pulled off his shoes but before he went into bed he saw that Kitana didn't put away all her weapons. He groaned and got up from the bed and went to hers, grabbed the serum and silver stakes but before he could do anything, she made a sudden turn in her sleep, so she was on her back and her breathing was making her breasts move up then down, up then down, he couldn't keep his eyes off her.   
  
'Fuck! Stop this; she just looks at you like an older brother. Stop it! Stop thinking that way you pervert!!' he mentally yelled to himself.  
  
Kitana shot up because it felt like someone was screaming in her head. When she opened her eyes her lips were inches away from his.   
  
"Blade, what are you doing" she said in-between heavy breaths because of their closeness.  
  
"You left these" he showed the serum and silver stakes to her "On your bed, I was going to put them on the drawer" he said looking at her lips, desperately wanting to kiss them, she how she tasted. But he didn't he had to control his urges. They were on a mission, a mission that if he got emotional attached and he lost her, he'd go insane. So he backed away and walked over to the drawer and put the serum and silver stakes on it. Kitana was watching him wondering what the hell that was really about.   
  
"Get some rest, we have a long night ahead of us," he said with his back to her, because looking at her would want him to have her right there and then.   
  
"Okay" Kitana said as she laid down on the bed and fell asleep.  
  
Blade sat on the edge of his bed, running his hands thru his aqua blue hair, wondering if he could control those urges, he had to, if they worked together, till death. This line of work was short lived, they both knew it but if they had to die young might as well kill a few Vamps while they were at it. Blade got into bed and fell asleep awaiting nightfall were he could let this all out on the forsaken.  
  
  
AN: A little attraction between those 2. If I didn't mention this before, there is a little romance in here. But anyways, the next chapter is our duo are gonna hunt vampires and you won't guess who they run into. You probably will, but remember they don't know who they really are so how will their first impressions be? Find out in the next chapter. Please Review and while you're waiting feel free to read my other fics and poems and please leave a review, so I know you read it. Thanks. ^. ~ 


	6. Patrolling

Disclaimer: Same as before  
  
Patrolling  
  
The alarm went blaring at 7 pm. Blade grabbed it from the drawer and thru it across the room. He needed more sleep. Unlike Blade, Kitana got up at the sound of the alarm. She looked at her partner.  
  
"Lazy" she said out loud.  
  
Kitana pulled up her pant legs and put her boots on. When she sipped them up, she pulled down her pant legs down and got up from her bed and made her way to Blade's bed, to wake him up. She knelt down, so her mouth was in front of his ear and yelled in his ear.  
  
"Blade wake the FUCK up!!"   
  
It caused him to fall off the bed, landing right on top of Kitana.   
  
"Um, Blade could you, like, get off me"  
  
He looked down and saw the position they were in and turned a beet red.  
  
"You didn't have to do that" he said getting off of her, "Your hairs a mess" he chuckled.  
  
"So's yours" she shot back getting herself up.  
  
Blade walked over to his bed and sat down at the edge of the bed as put his shoes on.   
Kitana grabbed her brush and walked up to the closet and sat in front of the mirror door. She untied her hair, letting it flow freely down her back. She ran the brush thru her hair until all the tangles were out. She put her hair into 2 tight French braids.  
  
"What weapons should we bring?" Kitana asked Blade as she got up making her way towards her bed. She sat down at the edge off the bed and latched the silver stakes and serum to her body.   
  
"The guns, silver stake shooters, the UV grenades, and the daggers that shoot out garlic with each stab" Blade suggested.  
  
"Okay, lets do that" Kitana agreed putting on black leather black jacket on. Blade did the same, as they both walked over to the second closet and pulled out all the weapons that they'd need.   
  
When they latched all the weapons inside their jackets. Kitana's sais went into her jacket in the back, there was an opening in the jacket for both sais, that same went for Blade, but only one. It was like the sheaths were sown into the inside of the jackets, so they could easily pull it out when need be.  
  
When they were done, that walked downstairs to find Tantric and Julie working on some sort of new weapon.   
  
"Good, you're awake, I have something for you 2 to help you patrols." Tantric said walking up to them with something in his hands. He gave one to each of them.   
  
"Sunglasses?" Blade questioned  
  
"Yes, but when you turn them on it read the body heat off of anyone in a 10 mile radius, and is a communicator." (the sunglass that Tom Cruise had in the beginning of MI:2)  
  
Blade and Kitana put on their sunglasses on.  
  
"Check in at least every 2 hours okay?"   
  
"We will and thanks" Blade said as he and Kitana made their way out the door.  
  
They uncaps led their motorcycles, and turned on the sunglasses.   
  
"Whoa, it seems we have our work cut out for us" Kitana said as she looked thru her sunglasses finding over hundreds of body heats signatures under 98.6 degrees.   
  
"Yup, we do" Blade said getting onto his motorcycle.  
  
"So where do you want to go first?" Kitana asked getting onto her motorcycle.  
  
"Let's go to that Orange Star High School" Blade suggested.  
  
"Yeah lest do that" Kitana agreed.  
  
They started their engines and made there way to Orange Star High School.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Orange Star High School *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Trunks and Goten were just leaving school because they had a big project due in Physics Honors, that wasn't finished yet, but finally after weeks of work it was finished.   
  
Goten yawned, "Man I'm tired, I can't wait to go home"  
  
"Yeah, fo sure" replied Trunks.  
  
"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Goten asked as they started walking toward Capsule Corp, which was about 50 miles away, they were to tired to fly so they would walk.   
  
"Tomorrow, me, mom, dad, and Bra are goanna visit my brother at the cemetery." Trunks said sadly.   
  
"Gomen about that, I know how you feel, never meeting or getting to know a family member of yours"  
  
"What do you mean?" Trunks raised an eyebrow.   
  
"I guess I never told you" Trunks nodded, "It seems I had a twin sister but she died at birth" Goten said sadly, he never even got to meet his sister.   
  
"Gomen, Goten" Trunks said with sympathy in his voice.   
  
"It's cool, I just wish I got to know her" Goten said with regret in his voice.   
  
"Yeah I wish I knew my brother too." Trunks said.   
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" a man in a sheer muscle top and black pants said coming out from the shadows.   
  
"Who are you?" Trunks asked looking at the strange man before him, he had no ki, so they weren't a threat.   
  
"The names, Priest" he replied, "Hey, Liz, come here. Fresh meant" he chuckled.   
  
A girl in a red tank top and matching leather pants came out with black hair done up in a bun with hazel eyes, emerged from the shadows.   
  
"Nice" she said "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Knock yourself out" Goten replied, sensing the girls ki, she held no threat like the guys.   
  
"Do you believe in vampires?" Liz smirked.   
  
"There are no such things as vampires!" Goten stated.   
  
"That's what I thought you'd say" She snapped her fingers and a bunch of people jumped both Goten and Trunks, but with ease they got them all off of them, sending them all flying a few good feet.   
  
"It seems we found 2 boys who can fight" Priest chuckled.   
  
"More than that" Trunks said as he charged Priest and thru a punch at him but much to Trunks surprise he grabbed his hand and started squeezing it till the bones in Trunks fist began to break and blood started to flow from hi hand.   
(just for the sake of argument, Vampires have the strength of a Saiyajin, okay? Cool)   
Trunks clenched his free hand and slammed it into Priest jaw, causing him to fall backwards.   
  
"I usually don't fight girls" Goten said to Liz.  
  
"Then don't, makes it easier on me." Liz laughed evilly.   
  
Liz charged Goten full speed, and much to Goten's surprise she landed a punch right in the middle of his face causing him to fall to the floor. Liz jumped up 20 feet ready to land right on Goten's stomach, as soon she got close enough, Goten rolled so she hit the concrete floor, breaking it into pieces.  
  
"I'm impressed" Goten smirked at the girl.   
  
Trunks landed right next to Goten, as Priest stood nest to Liz.  
  
"Let's do this" Goten said to Trunks.  
  
"Yeah" Trunks nodded.   
  
Goten and Trunks charged Priest and Liz. There was a fury of kicks and punches and before they knew it they were 20 feet above the ground.   
  
"You can fly?" Goten and Trunks asked in unison. They were completely surprised that 2 people with relatively no ki could fly and put up this good of a fight.   
  
"Yes we can" they replied together as they both delivered a swift kick to their sides causing both of them to slam to the ground, hard. Priest and Liz came over to the 2 warriors lying bodies. Liz bent down over Goten's body, while Priest bend down over Trunks body, ready to bite on their necks and suck their blood. Before they could, Trunks and Goten unconsciously shoot a ki blast right thru their stomach. Priest and Liz fell over Trunks and Goten's bodies. Trunks and Goten pushed their bodies off them and got up.  
  
"We killed them!" Goten yelled in terror as he saw the hold in the girls and guys bodies.   
  
Trunks face went pail, he didn't intend to kill anyone, he was just wanted to stun them. Trunks felt the bile rise up in his throat at the site of the blood and inner parts before him.   
Then all of a sudden, the bodies got up and stood up before the 2 demi-Saiyajins.   
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!" Goten yelled.  
  
"Still don't believe in vampires, little boy?" Liz asked as the whole in her stomach healed.   
  
"All this fighting even made me more hungry" Priest licked his lips as his stomach healed as well.   
  
Trunks and Goten were just in shock. Vampires were real, was the only thought going thru their minds. They completely forgot there were 2 in front of them trying to suck their blood. Priest and Liz took this into their full advantage and charged them both, but were stopped short when silver bullets went thru their chests and right before Trunks and Gotens eyes. The 2 people turned into ash.  
Trunkas and Goten turned to see who killed the 2 so-called vampires. They saw 2 guys on motorcycles, holding guns with red laser tags in their hands.   
  
"You 2..." one started but was cut short when a vampire started to attack him. Trunks and Goten just watched as the other person pulled out a gun and fired it right at the vampire attack the other, turning it into task.   
  
"Thanks"   
  
"No prob"  
  
The 2 got off from their motorcycles and pulled off their helmets, reveling a girl with black hair done in 2 French braids and they couldn't see her eyes because of her sunglasses, probably Goten's age, and a boy with blue hair, probably Trunks age and you couldn't see his eyes either because he had sunglasses on too. The girl tosses a flashlight to the boy and flashed it right at Goten and Trunks.  
  
"They're okay" the boy turned off the flashlight.  
  
"You 2 better leave" the boy said.  
  
"What the FUCK were those things? I shot one and she healed. What the FUCK?" Goten yelled like a crazy man.  
  
"GO home, it isn't safe here" the girl yelled at the 2 boys.  
  
"No were not leaving until we get answers" Trunks demanded.  
  
"Fine, stay. See if I care if you become like them. I won't hesitate to kill you thou" the girl said cocking her gun.  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Kay, this isn't necessary. If they wish to stay, let them, we have a job to do" He told her.  
  
"Fine" she said turning on her sunglass "There's more over there" she pointed into the direction of the school.  
  
"Let's lock and load" the boy extended his fist to the girls.  
  
"Lock and load" the girl punched his fist with her own.   
  
They got onto their motorcycles and starting the engine.  
  
"I really suggest you head home" the girl yelled to the 2 demi-Saiyajins as they left them.  
  
"Should we follow them" Goten asked looking at the older Saiyajin.  
  
"Hell ya" Trunks replied.  
  
They both took to the air and followed the 2 enigmatic people to their high school. The 2 hopped off their motorcycles and started walking. Trunks and Goten landed a few feet behind them. Hearing a sudden voice, the 2 faced Trunks and Goten, ready to pull the trigger on their guns.   
  
"Do you 2 have a death wish?" the girl asked.   
  
"No, we just want some answers!" demanded Trunks.   
  
"Well, your not getting any, not tonight anyways" the boy said "Over there"   
  
"Duck" the girl said to Trunks, he did and the girl fired a bullet at someone who turned to ash. Trunks watched the person turn toe ash.   
  
"That's what I want to know. What the FUCK is in those bullets?" Trunks insisted.  
  
"Nothing but pure silver" the girl informed the 2 demi - Saiyajins.  
  
"Silver doesn't make people turn to ask" Goten said waving his arms about.   
  
"It does if you're a vampire" the girl said with a smirk on her face.   
  
"Vam…Vam…Vampires?" Goten stuttered.   
  
"Yes, vampires. We're vampire hunters. Behind you!!" the girl yelled. The boy turned around and pulled a silver stake from his latch on his thigh and plunged it into the chest of the person behind him, turning him into ash.  
  
"We answered your question, I suggest you leave" the girl said.   
  
"We can help" Trunks insisted.   
  
"No, you'll get in the way, unless you've been training to hunt vampires since the day you were born, you have no right to be hunting with us, now leave!!" the girl practically screamed to the 2 demi - Saiyajin.  
  
"But we.." Goten was cut off when the girl put the gun to his head, eagerly waiting for him to pull the trigger. She had no problems killing humans, she was raised to kill.  
  
"I siad leave" she repeated.   
  
Goten nodded, as did Trunks and they took off into the air.   
  
"Could you believe her?" Goten asked.   
  
"Yeah" Trunks replied.   
  
"that wasn't necessary Kitana" thje boy replied.   
  
"Eh! I know Blade, but it got them to leave. Lets go" Kitana said as they started looking for more Vampires around the school year.   
  
AN: So they meet their twins. What next? Only I know. *Laughs evily* Anyways, PLEASE REIVEW!!! 


	7. Familiars

Disclaimer: Same as before  
  
An: Is anyone reading this story?? I think I should just stop it, if no one is reading it. Eh, give me more time to work on other stuff. IF I get no more reviews, this WILL be the last chapter. *sighs* Oh well, here it goes.   
  
Familiars  
  
Kitana and Blade returned back to the warehouse, completely wiped out. It was four in the mourning, they're been hunting for 12 hours straight, they needed rest. They walked into the warehouse and went up the stairs to their room, ignoring whatever Tantric and Julie were saying. They entered their room and plopped on their beds, not caring that they still had there weapons on, and fell asleep.   
  
After only five hours of sleep, Tantric and Julie woke up Blade and Kitana by turning on all the UV lights in their room, making them groan and pull the covers over them (They are not on the same bed, JTLYK).   
  
Kitana! Blade! Wake up!" Tantric demanded.   
  
They only groaned in response. Tantric walked up to Blades bed and Julie up to Kitana's and at the same time they removed their blankets completely off and threw them onto the floor.   
  
"What do you want?" Blade asked getting up into a sitting position on his bed.   
  
"Yeah , we hunted for 12 hours we need sleep" Kitana said never moving from her position.   
  
Julie looked at Kitana's sleeping body and pulled her up so she was in a sitting up.  
  
"Okay, okay I'm up. So what do you want?" Kitana asked.   
  
"You 2 are starting school today" Tantric said tossing both of them Orange Star H.S. pins.   
  
"What?!" Blade yelled.  
  
"I was just informed that there are a few familiars a that school an that all of them belong to the Kind and Queen. I want you 2 to befriend them and find out were the King and Queen are staying, understood?" Tantric asked in a demanding voice.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. So, when do we start?" Kitana asked, rubbing her eyes.   
  
"As soon as you 2 are dressed and wear something casual not all leather, and not to many weapons" they nodded.   
  
"Okay, we'll leave you 2 to get dressed." Tantric said as he and Julie left the room.   
  
Kitana got up from her bed, removing her jacket, weapons from her body. "I'm gonna take a shower"   
  
"Alright" Blade replied.   
  
Kitana took off her boots and socks and walked over to her closet, to the clothes, she would wear today. When she was done she walked into the bathroom to take a shower.   
  
Blade tried to keep his mind off of her. He body, everything about her. It was driving him nuts, every time her closed his eyes, there she was in the shower, her perfect body, hot water streaming down her face, her full cherry lips, her 2 perfect, supple, round…'Oh my God!! Stop this' his mind screamed.   
  
"May be it wasn't a good idea to share a room" he chuckled to himself.   
  
"I'm done" Kitana said coming out of the bathroom.   
  
Blade turned to face her, he was in awe when he saw her. She had on a dark blue halter top with silver sparkles all over, a tight black mini skirt, and her hair was still wet form her shower, that the water started to flow down her body. His jaw was slightly ajar.   
  
Kitana saw the expression on his face and smirked. "Nice to know, that hunting vampires hasn't made we lost my appeal" she giggled "Blade, take a shower"  
  
Blade practically flew into the bathroom, he went in there damn fast. Needless to say he needed a cold shower. (^^)  
  
Kitana sat at the edge of her bed and put on her black knee high boots on. When she was done, she picked up her comb and a few hair ties, and walked up to the mirror and sat in front of it and did her hair up in 2 French braids.   
  
When she was done, Blade steeped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and walked up to his closet to get out what he'd wear today.   
  
"Blade you better not change out here or I will seriously kick your ass" Kitana said.   
  
"Really? What if I feel like changing right here" Blade suggested.   
  
"Its your death wish" Kitana chuckled.   
  
"Ah, don't worry about it, like I'd change in front of you anyways" Blade teased.   
  
Kitana got up from her position in front of the mirror and opened the closet to get out a leather jacked that stopped at her hips. "So what weapons do you want to bring" Kitana asked Blade who was still changing in the bathroom.   
  
"Same as last night, just put them in all capsules" he said thru the door.   
  
"Okay" Kitana said as she did what she was told. She put all the capsules into the same case she had her motorcycle in and put in her inside pocket.   
  
Blade walked out of the bathroom moments later wearing a pair of Khaki pants, a black muscled tee and a pair of black Nikes. He was looking really good.   
  
"Ready to go?" Blade asked putting on a black leather jacket that went up to his hips.   
  
"Yeah, lets go" making her way to the door. Blade followed as they made their way downstairs.   
  
"Good you're down. When you arrive at the school, make sure you have your pins on." They put the pins on, Kitana put hers on her halter top. Blade at the end of his black muscled tee.   
  
"Good, your names are Jocelyn Gomez and Justin Rodriguez. School usually starts at 8 am put its almost noon now, but it's your first day, so go into the office and tell them who you are, they'll have all your records and everything. You can thanks Julie for that, she's a computer hacker, she put you 2 into the schools data base" Julie winked at them "Here" Tantric handed them school bags (like the one Gohan had in the Majin Saga but black).  
  
"Okay thanks" Blade said.   
  
Tantric handed them both sunglasses, "These are different than last night. IT can scan people's bodies, it will look for the mark of the familiars. You do know what they look like?" Tantric asked.   
  
"Yeah" Kitana rolled her eyes, it was a stupid question, of course they'd know what they looked like. It looked like a capital D, next to it, 2 straight lines then 2 flat lines under it. DII  
==  
  
"Okay, contact us if you made contact with a familiar" Julie added.   
  
"Alright" Kitana said as she and Blade left the warehouse to go to Orange Star H.S.  
  
+++++++ Orange Star H.S. +++++++   
Trunks and Goten were sitting outside in the quad of their high school, eating their lunches.   
  
"So, what do you think about last night?" Goten asked, taking a bite of one of his many sandwiches.   
  
"I don't know if I even believe any of this" Trunks said popping a grape into his mouth.   
  
Trunks was about to say something but didn't when he saw a really fine ass girl walking around the quad, black hair dun up in 2 French braids, a dark blue halter with sparkles, a black mini skirt, knee high boots and a leather jacket. Trunks didn't say anything he just tapped Goten on the knee to look at the girl.   
  
"Nice" Goten said.   
  
"Yeah, it looks like she's looking for a class, think we should help?" Trunks asked with a devilish grin on his face.   
  
"Yeah it would be the gentlemanly thing to do" Goten chuckled. (Who says chivalry is dead, ^^;)  
  
The 2 demi -Saiyajins put their lunches in their bags and got up to go to the girl.   
  
Kitana wasn't looking for a class, she was scanning the students to see if anyone had the mark. No luck. Then she saw the 2 guys, her and Blade saved last night, coming up to her. 'God, what do they want?' she asked herself.   
  
"Hey, you looking for a class?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Um no, just looking around." Kitana replied.   
  
"You new around here?" Goten asked.  
  
'They don't remember me, that's good' she thought, "Yeah, I am" Kitana answered.   
  
"I'm Trunks and this is Goten" Trunks pointed to the black haired boy behind him.   
  
"I'm Jocelyn" Kitana said pretending to be Jocelyn.  
  
"So what class do you have next" Goten asked.   
  
Kitana went into her pocket and pulled out her schedule, "A class called - Myths" Kitana/Jocelyn said putting the schedule back into her pocket.   
  
"We have that class next too, you want to walk with us?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Um - actually, I was just gonna walk around the school, then go to class. Thanks for the offer though. Cya 2 in class" Kitana/Jocelyn said as she started to walk away.   
  
"What just happened?" Trunks asked Goten.  
  
"I think you were just turned down" Goten smirked.   
  
"What ever" Trunks replied.   
  
When Kitana was alone in one of the halls, she turned on her communicator.   
  
"Blade" she said into the mouth piece.   
  
"Yeah" he replied.  
  
"I just ran into the 2 guys we saved last night"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"They didn't recognize me"  
  
"That's good. I hate for them to ask more questions"  
  
"What class do you have next?"  
  
"Myths, you?"  
  
"Same, I'll see you in class then"  
  
"Yeah, did you find any familiars?"  
  
"No, you?"  
  
"None so far, keep looking until class starts."  
  
"Alright, Kitana out"  
  
"Blade out"  
  
Kitana turned off the communicator and turned on the scanner and started to search again.   
  
*RING*  
  
Lunch was over and Kitana couldn't find any familiars yet. So, she made her way to class. She saw Blade waiting by the class door.   
  
"Ready for our first day of school?" Blade asked pushing himself off the wall, he was leaning on.   
  
"Ready as I'll ever be" Kitana said as they walked into class.   
  
They handed a note to the teacher. "Class, settle down, it seems we have 2 new students" she looked at the note as Kitana and Blade were scanning the room, luckily they found 2 familiars in the room, one boy and one girl, sitting at the back of the class. "Justin Rodriguez and Jocelyn Gomez. Please make them feel welcome and take off you glasses, no need for it." they both nodded and removed their sunglasses. IF looks could kill, everyone in that class would be dead. "You can take a seat anywhere" The teacher said.  
  
"Thanks, where do you want to sit" Blade asked Kitana.  
  
"Near the familiars" she whispered.  
  
"Okay"   
  
They made their way up the stairs, so they would be sitting at the top back tow but were stopped midway when trunks asked Kitana something.  
  
"Jocelyn, why don't you sit with us, we have a free seat" Trunks said showing her the seat.   
  
"Um its okay, me and Justin are going to sit up there" she pointed to where the 2 familiars were "Thanks for the offer, though" she smiled warmly at Trunks as she and Blade made their way up to the top.  
  
"Turned down again" Goten laughed  
  
"Shut up!"   
  
"Are these seats taken" Blade asked the boy.  
  
"No" the boy with short spiky black hair and blue eyes answered.   
  
"Thanks" Kitana said as she sat right next to the boy and Blade sat right next to the girl with land dark red hair and purple eyes.   
  
"Okay class, I have a question for you" the class became quite "Do you believe that vampires are real?"   
  
'You gotta be kidding me" Kitana thought.   
  
"Trunks" the teacher pointed to the purpled haired demi - Saiyajin.  
  
'This should be interesting' Kitana thought.  
  
He stood up "Um I really don't know" he started.  
  
"What do you mean? It's a simple question, you either don't or you do" the teacher said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Well, if you asked me this question a few days ago, I would've said no, but know I'm not so sure"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, I meet these 2 people that said that Vampires are very real and that they hunt them and all"   
  
Kitana and Blade nearly fell out of their seats at Trunks words.   
  
The classes laughed but stopped when Trunks gave everyone evil glares because they all knew how strong he was, except for Kitana and Blade.   
  
"Alright, Jocelyn, how about you? What do you think?"  
  
Kitana Stood up "Depends, what do you mean by vampires? Do you mean the ones that drink human blood? Or people who pretend to be vampires who practice in the a cult? Or..." she was cut off.  
  
"You seem to know a lot about vampires" the teacher noticed.  
  
"Yeah, I study it, they're interesting creatures" Kitana said getting weird glares form the class except from the familiars who were smiling.   
  
"So, you believe in vampires?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Well, yeah" 'Duh, I hunt them' she thought.  
  
"Okay who ever believes in vampires, I want you to stand up." the teacher said. No one in the class stood up, not even Trunks or Goten, only the 2 familiars in the class did, also Blade and Kitana. "Four people out of a class of forty believe in vampires. Why do you think that is? Tai"   
  
The familiar boy spoke up "Because they have no imagination, they can't open their minds to anything they haven't seen for themselves. They believe if they haven't seen it, it doesn't exist" Tai said.  
  
'So true' Kitana thought.  
  
"Did you hear that class? Very good, you four may sit back down" they sat back down. "The reason I started class out with a question like that was to see if you live on the line between myths and reality. Why is it that we always need proof that something exists otherwise it's not really there. Why is that" the class fell silent until Blade Raised his hand. "Justin"  
  
He stood up, "Because that's what society wants us to believe. You can't believe anything that's out of the norm or out of the box" Blade said sitting back down.  
  
"Very good. So tell me class, what is it that society wants us to believe about vampires?"  
  
"That they aren't real. But in reality, I believe they are and the government is just trying to hid it because of what the people would think" the familiar girl said.  
  
"Thanks, Natasha. Anyone else. Okay then, how does the media portrays vampires?"  
  
"That they are evil creatures, but they're not. Vampires just need to fee, just like everyone else. Their just looked at as "evil" because they drink blood" Tai said.  
  
"Interesting, anyone care to rebuttal?' The class didn't say thing. Kitana and Blade didn't say anything, because they agreed with Tai, they didn't think of Vampires as "evil creatures" they looked at them more as a disease, that just need to e taken care of. "Okay, what are the myths about vampires?"   
  
"That they can be harmed by crosses" someone in class said.  
  
"Holy water"  
  
"Anything holy"  
  
"Garlic"  
  
"Silver"  
  
"Sunlight" random students said in class.  
  
"Anymore?"  
  
"That they can't give birth to children" Tai said.  
  
"Immortality" Natasha said.  
  
*RING*  
  
"Okay class see you tomorrow"  
  
"So, what are you 2 guys doing tonight?" tai asked.  
  
"Nothing, Justin?" Kitana asked.  
  
"Nothing planned" Blade replied.  
  
"Cool, may be you'd like to join me and Natasha at a club?"  
  
"Cool, what kind of club?" Kitana asked, they were buying into their disguise.  
  
"It's called the house of pain, meet us here at about sunset and we'll take you there" Tai said.  
  
"Sure, it sounds fun" Blade said. "We'll see you too later then"   
  
"Yeah" Natasha said.  
  
Blade and Kitana walked down the stairs to get out of the class but was once again stopped by Trunks.   
  
'Persistent isn't he?' Kitana thought.  
  
"Hey Jocelyn"  
  
"Hey Trunks"  
  
"So what are you doing after school?"  
  
"I'm going home, then me and Justin, and those 2" she pointed at Natasha and Tai "are going out"  
  
"Oh, okay. I was kinda hoping that you might like to join me in a study group?"  
  
Kitana arched an eyebrow, thinking about what he really meant by "Study group" she then heard Blade laugh hysterically.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked with his arms crossing over his chest.  
  
"Its just you're asking her out on a date aren't you?" Blade tried to hold back his laughter. Trunks turned a beet red, just proving Blades point.   
  
"You are" hysterically laughing. Kitana just rolled her eyes.   
  
"Are we going? Or are you gonna laugh your head off!?" Kitana asked him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just let me catch my breath. Whew, thanks for the laugh man" he padded trunk on the shoulder and snaked his arm around Kitana's waist and pulled her close to him.  
  
"I guess that's her boyfriend" Goten noticed.  
  
Trunks just 'hmphed" in response.  
  
As soon as Kitana and Blade were out the door. She hit Blade in the head, "What the hell was that about?"  
  
"Sorry, its just that guy was asking you out and I saw how annoyed you were and took the initiative. I didn't mean to make you feel bad or anything"   
  
"Its cool. I wish you'd give me some sort of warning"  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Let's go. We need to talk to Tantric" Blade nodded as they made their way to the doors but stopped when they heard Tai on the cell phone with someone.  
  
"Snowblast, Tai here"  
  
"Snowblast" they mouthed.  
  
"Yeah it seems we have vampire hunters here in Satan City"..."I heard it in class. Trunks Briefs said it"..."Are you gonna take care of it, tonight?"..."Okay, I think Son Goten may know something too, those two are inseparable"..."You'll get the Queen to do it. Okay"..."Tai out"  
  
Blade and Kitana made their way out the door before Tai saw them.   
  
"So, I guess the house of pain is out?" Kitana said.  
  
"Yah, if the King and Queen are gonna be their personally, I suggest we each go to their houses at sunset and just watch over it until they come" Blade suggested.   
  
"Okay, but you can take Trunks House" Blade Chuckled and nodded.   
  
"Tai!" Blade said to him as he walked out of the door.  
  
"Yeah, Justin" Tai said coming towards them.  
  
"It seems we can't make it to the House of Pain tonight"  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"We just got a call from our exchange student counselor and she says she needs us to finish some paper work, may be tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure man. It's cool, just drop me a line, if it doesn't get to late" Tai said handing him a slip of paper with his cell number on it.  
  
"Okay, we'll do that. Thanks" Blade said.   
  
"Cya" Tai uncapsuled his 200 dark blue Toyota Celica, S class and got into it and waved as he left.   
  
"Okay, contact Tantric and tell him to get the address to the Briefs and the Son's households" Kitana told Blade. He nodded and put on his sunglasses.  
  
"Tantric"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"We made contact with 2 familiars"  
  
"Names?"  
  
"Tai and Natasha"  
  
"It seems the 2 kids we saved last night are on the King and Queens hit list and they're gonna personally do it. SO we need the addresses to the Son and Briefs' residents."   
  
"No problem. Anything else?"  
  
"Weapons"  
  
"I'll have them done, when you come"  
  
"Blade out"  
  
"Tantric out"  
  
Blade turned the communicator off and they were just a pair of sunglasses. "lets go"  
  
Kitana pulled out a case and took out the capsule that held her motorcycle.  
  
"Jocelyn!" a familiar voice said.  
  
"Oh…God" she said.   
  
Blade chuckled and uncapsuled his motorcycle and sat on it.  
  
"Trunks, hey"   
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I didn't know you had a boyfriend. If I did I wouldn't have pushed" he said apologetic.  
  
"Oh, its cool. People have done far worse" Blade nodded "Don't worry about it, Cya tomorrow" Kitana uncapsuled her motorcycle and put on her helmet as did Blade. They started their engine and left the school grounds.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Capsule Corp *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
(*-*-* means same time but different place)  
"Hey Mom!" Trunks said walking in thru the front door.  
  
"Hey honey. How was school?"  
  
"Fine, where's dad?" he said going into the family room and sat down on the couch.   
  
"Where do you think?"  
  
"Okay. What time are we going today?"  
  
"When your sister gets home"  
  
"Okay"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Son's Household *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
"Hey Mom, I'm home" Goten said coming into the house to the smell of food being cooked.  
  
"Goten, honey, how was school?" Chi-Chi asked from the kitchen.  
  
"Great. Trunks was practically drooling over the new girl. It was funny watching him try over and over again but kept on getting rejected" Goten chuckled as he made his way to the Kitchen.  
  
"Really? What happened?" Chi-Chi questioned, she couldn't wait to tell Bulma this.  
  
"It seems she had a boyfriend that goes to our school too. And when he heard Trunks asked her out, he started to laugh hysterically at Trunks for asking his girlfriend out."  
  
"Poor, Trunks"   
  
"Yeah, where's Dad and Gohan"  
  
"Outside training, tell them dinner will be ready in 10 minutes"  
  
"Sure can do mom" Goten said as he made his way outside.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Tantric's Warehouse *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
"Tantric, ya got those addresses?" Blade asked as he and Kitana went into the warehouse.  
  
"Yeah, come here" Tantric said.  
  
Kitana and Blade went up tot Tantric's workshop.   
  
"Who get the Sons?"  
  
"I do" Kitana said. Tantric handed her the directions to the Son's house.   
  
"WHAT!? He lives like 500 miles away from the school" Kitana practically screamed.   
  
"Apparently, I suggest you get what you need and leave A.S.A.P." Tantric said. She nodded as she headed upstairs to change. "I'm guessing you got the Briefs" Blade nodded and Tantric handed him the directions.  
  
"50 miles form the school. How is it that these boys aren't late?" Blade asked out loud, thinking he said it in his mine.   
  
"I don't know, why don't you ask them when you bring them here."   
  
"HERE?!?!" Blade said trying to hold his surprise.   
  
"Yes, they won't be safe at their houses anymore, better bring his family here, take this" he handed Blade a capsule.   
  
"What's this?" Blade asked examining the capsule.   
  
"A van put all the members of the Briefs family in there and the van will automatically start and send them here"  
  
"Alright"  
  
Kitana came downstairs in a tight dark blue tank top, a pair of tight leather boot cut pants, her knee high boots, her long black leather black jacket and had on her sunglasses.   
  
"Catch" Tantric thru a capsule her way, she caught it. "Put the Son's in the van and it will automatically take them here, okay?"   
  
She nodded, "Weapons?"  
  
"Go to Julie"   
  
"Alright" Kitana made her way to Julie. "So what you got for me?" She asked Julie.   
  
"Check these babies out" She strapped a knife to Kitana's hands, "You push this trigger here, and the knife comes right out, when you punch into any victim, it will shoot the blood serum into them with each stab, making them explode. IT will eject when each cartridge is done, and will fill up again" She pointed to everything on the blade.   
  
"Nice" Kitana said examining the blade wrapped around her hands.  
  
"Thanks, of my own design"   
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, one more thing" Julie got up and picked up a gun. "This is a automatic, it will fire every second. I've filled it with nothing but pure silver bullets and here is a UV light with a filter, so that you don't make yourself known, pop the filter off when you need to use the UV light" she tossed the automatic to Kitana.   
  
"It's light"  
  
"Its suppose to be, now go before you lose daylight."  
  
"Alright, thanks"  
  
"Cya guys" Kitana said as she went outside and uncaps led her motorcycle and headed towards the Son's household.   
  
Blade came downstairs in a sheer black muscle top with silver stakes latched across his chest in the form of an X, a pair of black leather pants, the same black Nikes, sunglasses, and his long black leather jacket.   
  
"Julie will show you your weapons" Blade nodded as he made his way to Julie.   
  
"So what you got?"  
  
"Give me your hand" Blade did and she put a black watch on his hand.   
  
"Okay" Blade said.  
  
"You see this button" he nodded "you pull it out" she did "It's a wire, completely made of Silver, you put this around or thru a vampires neck, it will cut it clean off, leaving nothing but a pile of ash"  
  
"Nice, anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, here, these are guns completely made of silver, some goes for the bullets" it was a Smith and Wesson model 945 - .90 compact, but was pure silver and from the barrel of the down to the handle of the handle was a mental, kinda like around blade. "This Blade, is if by any chance you run out of bullets, you can behead a few vamps. Take 2" Julie said handing him another gun.   
  
"Thanks" Blade said taking both guns and latching them to the side of his pants.   
  
"You better get the lead out. You're losing daylight" Julie said with a wink.   
  
"Alright. I'll be back with the Briefs" he said as he made his way outside and uncaps led his motorcycle. "Hopefully" he said to himself as he started the engine and drove towards the Briefs' house.  
  
AN Whew!! That was probably the longest chapter I have ever written. hehehe. PLEASE REIVIEW!! 


	8. Snowblast, King Of The Forsaken

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
*Snowblast, King of The Forsaken*  
  
*+*+*+*+*+* Capsule Corp *+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Blade was in a tree watching the Briefs' household. There was still daylight out, so he had a good few hours until The Kind and his minions made their move.   
  
Blade watched as the Briefs arrived from the cemetery and noticed that someone was waiting for them at the door. A girl, probably about 16 years old, shoulder length black hair, brown eye, blue jeans, and a black tank. Blade noticed that she knew the little girl name Bra, 13 years old, blue hair like his, but longer, the same color eyes, she had on a plain black dress up to her knees with short sleeves. Blade scanned the 16-year-old girl, 'familiar' he thought, as he saw the marking at the base of her neck and back. "She's leading the vamps right to them, nice" he said to himself with a grin on his face. He scanned the area for a way to get into the house, when trouble arose and for a way out, he found one. He noticed that everyone in the Briefs family was wearing black 'funeral' he guesses as he waited for nightfall. "I have till sunset' he said to himself. Blade watched as the one named Vegeta and his son, Trunks, went outside to train. "They can fly?" he asked himself as he watched them fight vigorously. After 2 minutes of fighting, Blade saw them transform, they both had gold hair and aqua blue eyes, nothing could have prepared him for seeing that and he's seen a lot. 'There's something familiar about all this' Blade thought.  
  
********** Flash back 10 years ago **********  
"Kitana, did you see that?" an 8 year old Blade asked.   
  
"Yeah, freaky, their hair and eyes changed" a 7 year old Kitana answered.   
  
"What are you 2 watching?" Whistler asked.  
  
"The Martial Arts tournament in Satan City" they both answered.   
  
"Whistler come up to the TV and see the 2 boys go at it and one of them changed from black hair, ebony eyes to gold hair, aqua blue eyes."  
  
"Hmm" he smirked " I knew he was lying"  
  
"Who?" Blade asked.  
  
"Hercule, I knew he wasn't the one who saved the planet from Cell 7 years ago. I knew it had to be that boy"  
  
"Cell?" Kitana asked curiously.   
  
"7 years ago, Cell was bent on taking over the planet. He held a tournament and anyone could enter. Hercule did and lost VERY easily, then a boy with blond hair and aqua blue eyes probably 11 or 12 came out and fought Cell and it looked like he was winning then the camera went off and 20 minutes later the announcer said Hercule defeated Cell but I always knew it was that boy" Whistler said with a smirk. "That fool couldn't kill a vampire to save his life' he began to laugh hysterically.   
  
********** End Flash Back **********  
"Well, I be dammed, the old man was right" he said to himself in a low tone.   
  
"Trunks, Father, mom wants you 2 to clean up before dinner" Bra said.  
  
"Alright" Trunks said as he went form gold to black, then flew down to the ground.   
  
Vegeta did the same and they both entered the house.   
  
'T minus 12 minutes until nightfall' Blade notified himself. He turned on his heat sensor on his sunglasses as nightfall hit. "No one yet" he started to scan the perimeter for any detection of anybodies heat signature below 98.6 degrees.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Inside Capsule Corp *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
(BTW, Bulma's parents aren't here, there on vacation in Tahiti ;)  
"Women, is dinner ready?" Vegeta asked as he flipped thru channels on the TV.  
  
"Vegeta, we've been married for how long? Can't you ever call me Bulma?" she asked finishing cooking 2 turkeys, a chicken, noodles, rice and some egg rolls.   
  
"You think you cooked enough food?" Bra joked.  
  
Bulma laughed in response as she set the dinner table. "Dinners ready" Bulma said. Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra's friend came in.   
  
"Whoa" the girl said, as she looked at all the food, in front of her, enough food to feed a family for a week.   
  
"Justine, you can sit next to me," Bra said, motioning her to come sit.  
  
Justine sad next to Bra, "You guys can eat all this?" She asked pointing to all the food.   
  
"Yeah, we get that from out father" Bra giggled.   
  
"Okay" Justine said as she began to eat.   
  
In 10 minutes time all the food was gone.   
  
'Damn' Justine thought 'they eat a lot of food' Then her watch began to beep 'They're here'   
  
All the lights in the household went off.   
  
"What happened?" Trunks asked as he took out a flashlight.  
  
"Probably a power surge" Bulma guessed "The generator should go back on in 5...4...3...2...1" there was a humming noise and the lights went back on, and then went off the next second. A scratching noise could be heard.   
  
"Did you hear that?" Bra asked.  
  
"I can't sense anything," Vegeta stated.  
  
"There it is again" Bra said, "Can you hear it?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna check it out" Trunks said.  
  
"Stay here" Vegeta said as he and Trunks left the kitchen to go into the family room.   
  
"Do you sense anything?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Nothing" Vegeta said annoyed, he didn't like it when people wouldn't give off any energy reading even if they were small.   
  
"AHHAHAAA!!" someone screamed.   
  
"Mom!" Trunks said as he and Vegeta flew into the kitchen to see his mom being attacked by some guy in all black. Bra was on the floor, and Justine was unharmed.   
  
"Get off of her!" Trunks yelled.  
  
The man pushed Bulma and headed towards Trunks, without a thought in his head, Trunks fired a ki blast straight thru the man's chest causing him to fly across the room going thru the door. Trunks ran to his mother, Vegeta to Bra. "Mom, are you okay?" Can you stand?" she nodded.   
  
"How about you?" Vegeta asked Bra.   
  
She stood up "Lets get out of here, Come one Justine" She nodded.   
  
They all exited the kitchen to the family room, where they saw the man, Trunks fired a ki blast thru started to get up.   
  
"Not again" Trunks yelled.  
  
The man laughed and whistled, as the room became surrounded with men all black as well.   
  
"What are we gonna do?" Bra asked.   
  
Justine walked up to the man in all black and turned to face the Briefs family. "You all can die," she said with an evil grin. A shocked face grew on all their faces.   
  
"Good job Justine" the man said.   
  
"I live to serve you Snowblast"   
  
"Attack!" Snowblast yelled.   
  
Before anyone could make a move, a boy in all black came crashing thru the roof, landing on his feet in front of the Briefs.   
  
"You?!" Trunks yelled.   
  
"Miss me?" he replied handing Trunks a Capsule. "Get your family out of her, use that. Now leave"   
  
"But…"  
  
"Leave, it'll take you to a safe place, the person there will tend to your mothers wounds. Just uncapsule it here and get in and leave." Trunks nodded.   
  
"Let me guess, you're the hunter" Snowblast said.   
  
Blade turned to Snowblast "That would be me," he said with a smirk on his face.   
  
Trunks uncaps led the capsule that Blade gave him and a black van popped up with a bunch of lights all over it, making everyone in the room scatter except Justin, Snowblast, and Blade.   
  
"Let's go" Trunks said opening up the van.   
  
"Can you trust that boy?" Vegeta questioned.   
  
"Yeah, he saved my life last night, now get in. I'll explain later, lets go. Mom needs help" they all got into the car. Trunks closing the door behind him.   
  
Blade got a control out and pressed the first button, that made a hole in the wall, and then he pressed the second one that made the car start and the car left Capsule Crop. Blade uncaps led the UV bomb, he would only use it if need be.   
  
"Kill him!" Snowblast sad to the other vampires.   
  
One vampire cam up and did a flip above Blades head grabbing his sword form his back, Blade smirked. '10 seconds' he thought.   
  
2 vampires came charging at him, one from behind and one from the front. Blade charged the one in front of him first, grabbing his arm and breaking it at the elbow, making him yell in pain, he twisted and thru the body at the one behind him, making them fall backwards.   
  
'5 seconds'   
  
He pulled 2 daggers from his jacked and started twilling them in his hands. One vampire came up to him and thru a kick his way, Blade turned and did a sweep to his leg, causing him to fall, before he hit the ground, Blade stabbed him with his dagger. Another vampire climbed onto Blade's back trying to bite him. Blade thru back his head, hitting the vampire right in the head making him hit the floor. Another vampire charged him, Blade did a flip so he ended up behind the vampire, he pulled out the silver wire from his watch and beheaded the freak turning him into ask.   
  
'Times up'  
  
Blade looked at the vampire that had his sword and smirked.   
  
"What are you... " The vampire was cut off when his hand suddenly exploded, causing him to throw the sword in the air, Blade caught it and beheaded the one-handed vampire.   
  
Blade put his sword back and got into a fighting stance. 3 vampires took to the air and charged Blade. Blade too to the air and flew towards all 3 vampires. Blade collided with all 3 vampires and they started to kick and punch Blade, each attempt he blocked. Blade pushed each vampire back a few steps and pulled out a silver stake from his chest. One of the vampires charged Blade, grabbing his shoulders and he was about to head butt Blade but was stopped when Blade drove the silver stake to his chest.   
  
Blade flew to the ground, as did the other vampires. Blade pulled out another silver stake from his chest and twirled it in his fingers. The 2 vampires charged Blade barely missing the punches they thru at him. Blade bent over and thru the silver stakes at the 2 vampires making them dust.   
  
*Clapping*  
  
Blade straighten out to see Snowblast clapping.   
  
"Impressive, tell me how are you gonna deal with them" Snowblast grinned as hundreds of Vampires surrounded Blade.   
  
Blade moved back until he felt the UV bomb behind him; he smirked as he drew out the guns Julie gave him. "You have no idea, who you are FUCKING with!!" (Leave me a review, telling me where this is from ^^) he yelled as he hit the switch on the UV bomb.   
  
'10 second delay' he told himself as he positioned himself to fight some vamps until the bomb went off.   
  
All the vamps attacked him at once. Blade fired his guns at each vampire truing them into dust, until the bomb would go off.   
  
'5 seconds'  
  
He was running out of bullets, in the corner of his eye he saw Justine trying to go away. Blade jumped up, "Hey, Familiar" she turned and he shoot her right in the kneecap, causing her to scream in pain as she fell to the floor, he smirked.   
  
"Times up" Blade said to all the remaining vampires.   
  
The UV bomb went off, a blue white light emanated from the bomb, it turned the room from night into day making all the vampires screech. The room went back to normal. Blade flew down, to the ground stepping on the ashes of all the dead vampires.   
  
"Nice little thing you got there" Snowblast said.  
  
"How?" Blade asked.  
  
"I am the King of the Forsaken, I'm immune to all things" he snickered.   
  
"So basically you can't die"  
  
"Yeah, only one of my own can kill me and no one would dare touch me" he smirked "So what's your name, boy?"  
  
"Blade"  
  
"Well, Blade, will finish this another day" Snowblast said as he disappeared into the night.   
  
"FUCK!" Blade yelled.   
  
Blade turned on the communicator on his sunglasses.   
  
"Tantric, they there?"  
  
"Yeah, so is Whistler"  
  
"Whistler, Why?"  
  
"He said, he'd explain when you and Kitana are here"  
  
"Okay, I'm coming and I'm bringing a familiar with me"  
  
"Alright, scan her for any tracking devices"  
  
"Alright, Blade out"  
  
"Tantric out"  
  
Blade walked up to Justine's bloody body and scanned her for any tracking devices. Blade bent down and grabbed her watch, crushing it in his hands. He pulled out her cell phone, pager, and her necklace and chucked them across the room. He thru Justine's unconscious body over his shoulder and took to the air. Flying would be faster to get to the warehouse with a person with him as he flew towards the warehouse.   
  
AN: That was probably the hardest chapter I have ever written in my life. I hate writing fight sences and lemons. I can't do them. Eh, oh well, what can ya do? Anyways, please review. 


	9. Akasha, Queen Of The Forsaken

Disclaimer: Same as before  
  
Akasha, Queen of The Forsaken  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Son's Household *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
(*-*-* means same time different place)  
The sun had just set; Kitana was in a tree scanning the house for any bodies with a heat signature below 98.6 degrees. She scanned the house earlier for familiar and found out that one of them is friends with Gotten 'He led them right here' she said to herself.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Inside Son's Residence *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
"I can't believe you finished all that food in less than 10 minutes" Goten's friend said.   
  
"Billy, man, that's how our family is," Goten laughed.  
  
"I just still can't believe it" Billy said as his watch started to beep, 'There here' he smirked.   
  
All the lights in the Son's house went out.  
  
"What happened?" Pan asked.  
  
"The generator probably shut off," Gohan guessed.   
  
*Whispering*  
  
"Did you hear that?" Goten's sensitive Saiyajin ears picked up.   
  
"Yeah, it sounded like whispering, lets check it out" Gohan suggested.   
  
"Stay here" Goku said as him and his 2 sons went into the other room.   
  
"Do you sense anything, father?" Gohan asked.   
  
"No, but I can hear then. I don't understand. Why can't I sense anything?" Goku thought out loud.   
  
"Mom! Grandma!" They all heard Pan yell.   
  
"Videl"  
  
"Chi-Chi"  
  
Gohan and Goku yelled at the same time as all 3 Saiyajins went into the kitchen to find Videl and Pan on the floor, Billy was unharmed and Chi-Chi being attacked by some woman in all black.   
  
"Get off her!!" they all yelled at the same time.   
  
The women pushed Chi-Chi to the floor and turned to face the 3 Saiyajins and smiled and flew out of the room.   
  
"Did you sense her at all?" Goten asked  
  
"NO!" Goku and Gohan said together.   
  
Goku went up to Chi-Chi, Gohan to Videl, and Goten to Pan.   
  
"Are you alright?" Goku asked.   
  
"Yeah, just a few scratches" Chi-Chi said getting up with Goku's help.   
(She did not get bitten; I repeat did not get bitten)  
  
"You alright? Can you stand?" Gohan asked.  
  
Videl nodded as she got to her feet.  
  
"Hey you okay?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine Uncle Goten" Pan said getting up from her position on the floor.  
  
"Billy come on, where getting out of here" Goten said.   
  
Billy nodded as they all left the kitchen and went into the family room to be surrounded by people all in black.   
  
"FUCK! What do we do know?" Goten asked.   
  
"You can die" Billy said laughing as he made his way to the women.   
  
"Nice job Billy"  
  
"I aim to please, Akasha"  
  
"Billy, how could you?" Goten practically whined.  
  
"It's my job, no hard feelings" Billy smirked.  
  
"Kill them!" Akasha yelled to the other people.  
  
All the Son's got into a fighting stance, the vampires started to charge but were stopped when someone jumped thru the window and landed in front of the Son's on her knees, she got up and faced the Son's.  
  
"You?!" Goten yelled.   
  
"Yeah me" she handed Gotten a capsule.  
  
"Uncapsule and leave"  
  
"Let us…" Goten was cut off.  
  
"I said leave, uncapsule it, leave, get in and leave, it will take you to a safe place, and the person there will treat you families wound. Just do it" Kitana demanded  
  
Goten nodded and uncapsuled the capsule Kitana gave to him. There was a puff of smoke and a black van appeared in front of them shining a lot of light making everyone scatter except Billy, Akasha, the Son's, and Kitana.   
  
Goten opened the can door "Get in"  
  
"Can you trust this girl?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah she saved my life last night, I'll explain in the car, get in"  
  
Gohan and Goku nodded and they all got into the van. When Kitana saw the van door closed, she took out a controller and pressed the first button blasting a whole in the wall, then the second button making the car start and left the Son residence to the warehouse.   
  
"So you're the hunter," Akasha said.  
  
"That I would be, Akasha right?" Kitana asked.  
  
"Yeah, Kill her!"  
  
Kitana uncapsuled the UV bomb for later used and got into a fighting stance. One vampire charged her, drawing out a sword from his side. Kitana just stood there waiting. The vampire brought the sword up and bringing it down, wanting to kill Kitana with it, Kitana twisted and drew out one of her sais and cut off the camps head, turning him into dust. Kitana turned to the pile of ash burning and put her said back. A vampire grabbed Kitana from behind, holding her tightly. A second vampire made his way towards Kitana drawing out a sword. Kitana's head sunk down. The second vampire brought the sword over his head bringing it down to cut off Kitana's head. Before the vampire could behead Kitana she brought up her leg, so one of them was on his shin and the other kicked him in the face making Kitana flip behind the vampire that held her. She tapped him on the shoulder, he did a sudden turn and she drove a silver stake thru his chest. She turned and pulled out the blood serum from her arm latch and thru it at the vampire that would have beheaded her, it hit him directly in the eye. His face started to boil up, getting bigger and bigger until he exploded. Another vampire charged her, practically flying towards her, when he was close enough, Kitana jumped kicking him in the base of his neck and back. She pulled out a gun and fired it by the time the vamp turned to dust Kitana was on her feet putting the gun back in her coat.  
  
Kitana pulled out 2 silver daggers from her coat and twirled them in her hands and turned to see 2 vampires behind her. She jumped and kicked both of them causing them to fall backwards. Kitana faced the one on her right, the vampire got to his feet, fast, and started to throw a combination of punches, all blocked easily. Kitana twisted and stabbed the vampire in the groin, making him dust. She turned to the other vampire who flew straight at her, she twisted so that she barely missed the vampires attack, she pulled out the stake shooter from her side and fired it at the vampire hitting him right between the eyes.   
  
"Impressive" Akasha said clapping.   
  
Kitana turned to Akasha "Let's dance you and I" Kitana said putting away the stake shooter.   
  
Akasha started walking towards Kitana before Kitana knew it, Akasha pushed her square in the jaw, this surprised Kitana because no one has ever been able to land a punch on her. Kitana regained her stature and started to do a combination of punches and kicks at Akasha, all blocked easily. They were both evenly matched at everything. Kitana then saw an opening and jumped kicked Akasha in the head causing her to fall to the right a couple of feet.   
  
Akasha was on her knees, spitting up blood, "I must say I'm impressed, why fight me, join me, be a princess" she said getting up making her way towards Kitana. Kitana sisn't say anything, she put her fists in the air and pushed the buttons and the daggers came out. She charged Akasha trying to stake/punch her with the daggers but she blocked each attempt. Until Kitana grabbed her arms and head butted her, Kitana let go of her arms and started to punch/stab her furiously, Kitana grabbed her by the collar with one hand and brought back the other and delivered Akasha a hard punch, making Akasha fly but only a few feet.   
  
Kitana was waiting for her to explode. Akasha feel to her knees and grabbed her head screaming in pain but after a minute the pain subsided and Akasha stood up.   
  
"What the FUCK!?!" Kitana yelled in shock.   
  
"I am the Queen, the mother of them all, I don't share there weaknesses" she smirked "My offer still stands"  
  
"FUCK OFF!!" Kitana yelled.   
  
"Don't say I didn't try. Finish her off" Akasha ordered as she disappeared into the shadows.   
  
Kitana stepped back until she felt the UV bomb and hit the switch. Soon Kitana became surrounded by thousands of vampires, she pulled out the automatic that Julie gave her, and started firing it at the vampires, stalling for time until it went off. Then there was a beeping sound and the UV bomb went off, the whole house was surrounded in a bright blue/white light, turning all the vampires into a pile of ash.   
  
When the light went away she looked around for the familiar, he left. She turned on the scanner in her sunglasses and looked around for the familiar.   
  
"Found you" Kitana ran out of the house thru the whole in the wall she made earlier and took to the air towards the familiar. She saw her running towards the river, Kitana smirked. She pulled out a sniper and fired it behind his knee causing him to fall forward crying out in pain. Kitana flew down and knelt down beside his bloody body and did a pressure point to his neck, knocking him out. She turned on the communicator on her sunglasses.   
  
"Tantric"  
  
"Yeah Kitana"   
  
"They there"  
  
"Nooo…yes, the garage door just opened and…it's the can"  
  
"Okay, I'm bringing a familiar with me"  
  
"Remember to scan his body ofr tracking devices"  
  
"Yeah I will"  
  
"Before I forget"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"Whistlers here"  
  
"Whistler? Why?"  
  
"He said he'd explain when you and Blade get here"  
  
"Alright, Kitana out"  
  
"Tantric out"  
  
Kitana turned off the communicator and turned on the scanner and scanned the familiars body. She found 3 tracking devices. She took off his watch, pager, and cell and chucked them into the river.   
  
"Let's go" she putt the familiars body over her shoulder and took to the air to the warehouse. 


	10. Blood Stone & Secrets

Disclaimer: Same as before  
  
AN: IS anybody reading this! After this chapter, if I don't get at least a few more reviews, it'w stopping. Thank you!! PLEASE REVIEW IF U WANT ME TO COUNTINE!!  
  
Blood Stone & Secrets  
  
Kitana landed outside of Tantrics warehouse. She punched in the code and she went thru the door, and saw that the Briefs and the Sons asking Whistler, Tantric, and Julie 20 questions.   
  
"Hey!" Kitana yelled as she dropped the familiars body on the floor.   
  
"Kitana, you're here!" Whistler said.   
  
"Where's Blade?" Kitana said dragging the familiars body and then thru him at Whistlers feet.   
  
"He's in room 1, 'asking' the familiar questions" Whistler smirked.   
  
"So did they fill you in?" Kitana asked the Briefs and the Sons.  
  
Everyone started shouting at once.   
  
"Whoa, okay, um- Whistler. I'll be in room 1 too, see ya" Kitana picked up the familiars body and made he way towards room 1.   
  
"Don't have too much fun." Whistler chuckled.   
  
"Don't worry, I will." Kitana joked as she entered the room.   
  
"What is she gonna do with Billy?" Goten asked.   
  
"'Asking' them questions" Whistler said trying to hold back his laughter.   
  
Just then they all heard loud screams from room 1.   
  
"Okay, what are they really doing?" Trunks asked, not really wanting to know the answer.   
  
"Trying to find some answers." Tantric butted in.   
  
"You see your 2 little friends there work for 2 very bad people that wanted you 2 dead. Kitana and Blade are just pumping out the answers from them"  
  
"Yeah, about that, what were those things. My son fired a ki blast thru one of them, and it didn't even faze him" Vegeta asked.   
  
"# 1, vampires are very real, #2 all of us here are vampire hunters, #3 vampires are extremely strong, #4 they wanted your 2 boys here, dead" Tantric explained.   
  
"Why would they want US?!" Trunks asked.   
  
"Don't know, Kitana and Blade do. Ask them when they come out"  
  
Trunks and Goten nodded.   
  
"So…" Chi-Chi grabbed Goten and hugged him for dear life "You're telling me those things in my house were vampires and they wanted to kill my baby?"  
  
"Mom…you're…chocking me" Goten barely got out. Chi-Chi loosened but didn't let go of her baby.   
  
"They weren't gonna kill him " Chi-chi went at ease and let her son go "They were gonna turn him into one of them and probably kill the rest of you" Whistler said not sugar coating anything.   
  
"Just love the way you sugar coat everything Whistler" Julie stated.   
  
Chi-Chi fainted at the fact that here son was a target to become a vampire, as Goku caught her before she hit the floor.   
  
"You people are awful calm for someone who just heard vampires are real" Tantric questioned.   
  
"We're not surprised. There were a lot of things here before, that killed people and tired to take over the world." Bulma stated.   
  
"Alright" Tantric raised an eyebrow.   
  
Tantric saw Blade and Kitana exit room 1 "so what you 2 find out?"  
  
Kitana and Blade came up to Tantric and the others.   
  
"It seems our little king and queen of the Forsaken hav ebeen drinking from the bloodstone?" Kitana said.   
  
"They have the bloodstone?" Whistlers asked in surprise "I thought that was a myth?"  
  
"I though so to until today when I fought the Akasha" Kitana said.   
  
"Bloodstone?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Bloodstone, is like the holy grail to vampires. Its in the shape of an egg, half of it is clear glass that shod blood, the other half is pure black, about" held her hands about 6 inches high "ya high, and carries the purist of purist blood. The legend is that any vampire who drinks the blood from the bloodstone will be immune to all things. It will be impossible to kill those who drank form the bloodstone" Kitana informed the Sons and the Briefs.   
  
"And you know for sure that the King and Queen drank form it?" Julie asked.   
  
"Yeah, I pumped that bitch full of blood serem, she should've exploded instead she laughed it off"  
  
"Same goes for the king. I fired the UV bomb with him in the room and he was fine, no mark of any kind" Blade thought for awhile "He did say that the only way to kill him was that if a vampire did it" Blade told everyone.   
  
"Are you suggesting that…" Blade nodded. Whistler sighed "I'll let you do it, but I have to explain why I'm here"  
  
"Wait before you do. Can you tell me why they went after me and Goten" Trunks butted in.   
  
"Yeah, there are 2 familiars in your classes" Kitana started.   
  
"Familiars?" Goten asked.   
  
"Familiars are humans who are the eyes and ears of a vampire nation during the day. Blade show them"  
  
Blade went into room one and pulled out the boy's body and showed them a tattoo on the back of his neck. A capital D, 2 lines next to it and 2 flat lines beneath it.   
  
"That's the mark of the familiars. That boy here was sent to track you down and lead the camps to your house, same goes for the girl" Kitana said "Can I finish know?'  
  
The Briefs and Sons nodded.   
  
"Trunks you made a comment in class about meeting vampire hunters, do you remember?"  
  
"Yeah, how do you know that?"  
  
"Because" Kitana and Blade removed there glasses "We were there"  
  
"Jocelyn! Justin!" Trunks and Goten said in surprise, they weren't expecting that.   
  
"Yup, anyways. The 2 people we were sitting next to were familiars, they also heard your little comment in class and called the King about the matter of vampire hunters being here in Satan City. SO you 2 had to be taken care of" Kitana said "Blade put him back." Blade nodded and put the boy over his shoulder and headed towards room 1.   
  
"Anymore questions?"  
  
"Yeah, how do you kill them?" Gohan asked.   
  
"Only garlic, silver, and sunlight will do"   
  
"Another question" Gohan said "Why can't we sense them?"  
  
"Because there dead, no energy levels are givin' off when you're the undead" Kitana stated.   
  
"Then how do you find them and tell them apart from humans" Trunks asked.   
  
"Heat sensors, we have sensors that tells us if a persons body temperature is below 98.6 degrees"  
  
"Who pays for all this stuff?" Bulma asked looking at all the equipment.   
  
"Tha's why I'm here, I'm going to explain that as soon as…Blade. Good. Know I can say why I'm here"  
  
Blade stood next to Kitana.   
  
"Well the government pays for our equipment. I train children to become vampire hunters. I've trained Kitana and Blade since they were 4 or 5 years old. If you're wondering why children? I don't know. The government gives me the children and tells me to train 'em. I do no questions asked. I mold them into the perfect vampire hunters. I always thought that the children that the government had given me had no families, were adopted, orphans, lost there parents, something like that. It seems the government has been lying to me since the beginning. It seems that all the children I've trained had familes to begin with. The government paid doctors to take children away from their parents and gave them to me to train"  
  
"So you're telling me that me and Blade have a family out there, somewhere!!" Kitana yelled with a lot of anger and rage in her voice, she wasn't expecting this.   
  
"Yeah"  
  
"FUCK! It would've been better if I were an orphan. SHIT!" Kitana yelled as she made her way upstairs. Blade followed.   
  
"Ho did you find this out?" Tantric asked.   
  
"I got 2 new recruits as soon as Blade and Kitana left. Then I saw on the news about a family losing their twin sons or something and it was those 2 boys. I was furious that the government would do this, I couldn't believe it. So I came down here to tell them personally. I know who there real families are" Whistler said.   
  
"Really? Who?" Tantric asked.   
  
"I want to tell them first"  
  
Tantric nodded and Whistler made his way upstairs.  
  
"You should get some rest. You can't go back home its not safe for you guys to go back yet. They know yo're still alive and will be after all of you. Julie will show you to your rooms were you can stay."  
  
~ Kitana and Blade's Room ~  
  
"I can't FUCKING believe this! Kitana yelled in anger.  
  
"Kitana calm down" Blade said grabbing her arms an dpulled her into a hug. "Calm down" Blade began to stroke her hair.  
  
"I can't believe this. I have a family out there, somewhere"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I do to"  
  
*knock knock*   
  
"Blade, Kitana can I come in" Whistler asked.   
  
"Yeah, you can come in" Blade said moving him and Kitana to the bed. They sat down on the edge of the bed. Kitana snuggled into his shoulder. Blades arm around her waist.   
  
"Kitana, Blade, I know this is all new to you and it's all coming out in one night. I have more information"  
  
"More?!" Blade asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know your real parents and your real names" Whistler said. "Do you want to know?"  
  
Blade and Kitana nodded.   
  
"Blade your real name is Devin Briefs and Kitana, Son Gina. You already meet your family, they're downstairs"  
  
"WHAT?! Those people are my family" They both said in unison.   
  
Whistler just nodded.   
  
"Okay. Okay. I. Can. Handle. This." Kitana started to rub her temples.  
  
Blade saw the tears forming in her eyes and went into his pocket to try and find tissue and he thought he found some but it was a slip of paper.  
  
"What's that?" Whistler asked.   
  
"It's Tai's number, he's a familiar, he wanted me and Kitana to join him at a club. The House of Pain, he works for the King and Queen. He said to call him when we wanted to go" Blade explained.   
  
"Are you still going to go thru with it even after learning…" he was cut off.   
  
"Yes, I plain too, Blade?" Kitana's frustration disappeared and turned into anger.   
  
"Yeah, I'm up for it. I'll call him up and tell him we can meet him tomorrow night" Blade answered.   
  
"What do you want me to tell them?"   
  
"Nothing yet. Tell them who we are after we're 'turned'" Kitana said.  
  
Whistler nodded and left there room.   
  
"Come on, we need rest" Blade said getting up from the bed.   
  
Kitana nodded and got up too.   
  
They went their closets and took out their pajamas.   
  
"I'll get dressed in the bathroom" Kitana said as she went into the bathroom.  
  
"Are you done?" Kitana yelled thru the door.  
  
"Yeah" Blade answered.   
  
Kitana opened the door slowly and peered her head out and saw Blade in just a pair of pajama pants.   
  
Blade turned and saw Kitana in her dark blue pajama pants and a tight light blue tank top, her hair was out of those 2 French braids, her hair was wavy making her even more beautiful to him, but she was always beautiful to him, 'Damn these fucking urges' he thought as he made his way to his bed, he laid down on the bed on his back, his hands behind his head.   
  
Blade then felt someone put their hand around his waist and there head in-between his neck and shoulder, he looked it was her, of course, but why?  
  
"Um - Kitana, what are you doing?" he asked turing a beet red at their position.   
  
"Nothing, I just need to be held" Kitana said moving in closer to him crossing her legs with his.   
  
'This is not a good idea. Not a FUCKING good idea!' his mind yelled out.   
  
"Blade is something wrong? You're all tense"  
  
"No" 'Just the fact you're this close to me' he thought 'Fuck this Shit' ( I say this a lot, and I mean a lot, "Fuck this Shit!!" ;) he thought as he moved his hands from behind his head, and started to hold her, the way he always wanted.   
  
"Blade?"  
  
"hmm?" he was really comfortable.  
  
Kitana looked him into those cerulean depths of his "I…I…Um…" She paused, she couldn't believe she was going to say this, something she'd been holding back for a long time, but here she was actually going to do it.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I…I love you, Blade" She turned a deep beet red and sat up.   
  
Blade was just in a daze, he never thought she felt the same way, he sat up and put his arms around her shoulders, and whispered "I love you too, Kitana"   
  
Kitana turned her head endless hazel eyes meeting ceruleans depths, he leaned din and kissed her. Kitana's eye shut, releasing one tear because for tomorrow night they would face the possibility of death, they only had this night, one beautiful night. 


	11. Getting To Know Each Other

Disclaimer: Same as before  
  
AN: PLEASE REVIEW!! Thank you.  
  
Getting To Know Each Other  
  
Kitana woke up in Blade's strong arms, to the blaring sound of his alarm (Julie fixed it). Kitana looked up to see that the man she loved was still asleep even thou the alarm was going off, she rolled her eyes, and carefully slipped out of bed, turning off the alarm. Kitana grabbed a towel from her closet, as long as some clothes and headed for the shower. Kitana walked out of the bathroom minutes later, in a knee high black skirt with very high slits on both sides, she had tight black shorts underneath her skirt, and a blood red tank top that covered the bite mark that Blade gave her, so no unwanted questions would be asked.   
  
Kitana saw that Blade was still asleep, she sighed deeply as she made her ways towards him. She lend down, her chest pressing against his back, her lips inches away from his ear.   
  
"Blade, you need to wake up" she said seductively.   
  
"I don't want to" he said panning his hand out to were she should've been but instead there was empty space.   
  
Kitana giggled and pressed her tongue against his ear making him turn around so they were face to face.   
  
"You're already dressed," he pouted.   
  
"Yeah, you need to, too" she smirked and started to get up, only to be pushed onto her back, pinned to the bed.   
  
"Blade..." she was cut off when his lips meet hers.   
  
Blades lips left hers and started leaving trails of kisses until he reached the bite mark he gave her and lapped his tongue over it, causing her to moan.   
  
"Blade" hiss "we" moan "have…to" louder moan "get…ready!" groan. Kitana barley got out, she really didn't want him to stop but they did have a job to do.   
  
He didn't say anything, he just let his hands roam over her body and was about to take off her shirt when,  
  
"Blade, Kitana, you 2 need to get ready for tonight" Julie said thru the door to their room.   
  
"Perfect timing" Blade said as he let his head hang down "Yeah, we'll be ready"  
  
"Alright" Julie said going back downstairs.   
  
Blade looked at Kitana with longing eyes, he really wanted to finish what he started but duty calls. He kissed her on her forehead and headed towards the bathroom, giving Kitana a nice shoot of his well-toned ass (oh yeah! ;).   
  
Kitana stayed in the position, Blade left her in, and she started to think about what they were going to do tonight. It was possible they could die or even worse get turned. She broke out of her thoughts and got off the bed grabbing her brush from the nightstand and brushed her hair and put it into a ponytail.   
  
Blade walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. He had on a blue muscle shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and the original k-swiss shoes (the shoes with the shield ^^;)   
  
Kitana was sitting on her bed putting on her boots. Blade was in the weapons closet pulling out things they'd need for tonight; guns, blades, daggers, ninja stars, UV bombs, UV grenades, and UV lights. He capsuled all of them in separate capsules and placed some in his case. He picked up the others and gave them to Kitana; she took them and placed them in her capsule case.   
  
Kitana grabbed her black leather coat and put it on, and took out the sais from her back, placed them on her bed, and capsuled them. Blade did the same thing with his sword but instead of his long leather jacket, he wore the same leather jacket he wore the other day.   
  
"Ready to do this?" he asked smiling warmly.   
  
"Yeah, let's do this"  
  
Blade took our Tai's phone number and his cell phone and started to dial.   
  
"Tai, it's Blade"…"Yeah, I decided to cut class"…"That's what I called you about"…"Me and Kitana still want to go"…"7pm at school?"…"Okay, see you tonight"…"Cya, tonight"  
  
*Click*  
  
"It's done, we have 8 hours to prepare"  
  
Kitana nodded and walked towards Blade and latched her arms into his and walked out the door, hand in hand (awe!)  
  
They unhooked arms as they headed downstairs, they walked over to Whistler, Julie, and Tantric were.   
  
"Whistler" Kitana said.   
  
"What can I do for you?" He said spinning in his chair so he was facing them.   
  
"Me and Blade decided that it would be best if you didn't tell them who we are"  
  
"May I ask why?" he asked.  
  
"Because they lost us a long time ago and if they find out we were them and they lost us again, it would hurt more, so don't. Please." Kitana said staring into the older mans eyes.   
  
He nodded.   
  
'Thank you' Kitana mouthed to him.   
  
"I called Tai, we meet him at 7" Blade said quickly changing the subject.   
  
"Good, follow me. I have something I have to you two." Tantric said as they all followed him to the workbench.   
  
"Kitana sit there, Blade over there. Take off you jackets" He said pointing to the 2 metal chairs.   
  
They set their jackets on the table and hopped into the chairs. Julie went to Kitana and tried her hands and arms down to the armrest; Tantric did the same for Blade.   
  
"Kitana, Blade, we're going to put a serum into your system, it will help slow down the vampire process. You will be a full-fledged vampire, you'll just have more control over yourself and all" Julie said. They nodded.   
  
Julie shot the serum into Kitana's blood stream and she started to act like her body was rejecting the serum, her body was twitching, jerking about. Blade was the same way.   
  
After about a minute, Kitana and Blade stopped twitching. Julie and Tantric undid the bindings on Kitana and Blade's arms. Kitana and Blade both hopped out of the mental chairs and put on their jackets.   
  
"Here" Tantric said handing them a pair of sunglasses.   
  
"What do these do?" Blade said putting his on, Kitana did the same.   
  
"They scan for markings, body heat, a communication with us and with each other, and now they have a small miniature camera in the lens. Just turn it on and we'll see what you see," Tantric explained.   
  
"Nice" Blade said.   
  
"Are you 2 sure about this?" Julie asked, not wanting to lose more hunters. If Kitana and Blade were to die or worse be turned, it would be her 10th pair of vampire hunters in 5 years.   
  
"Yeah, it's the only way" Kitana half smiled.   
  
"I think you two should train until the time comes" Whistler suggested.   
  
Kitana and Blade nodded.   
  
"Were are the Briefs' and Son's?" Blade asked.   
  
"Still asleep. Last night we told them they couldn't go back home, work, or school, not until this matter was taken care of, they argued for a while but we told them they had no choice. They argued some more and then finally gave in and went to sleep. Thank Kami! They were getting on my nerves" Tantric chuckled.   
  
"Thanks, by the way, and don't tell them, what we're doing, either. And if they find out what we're doing, make sure they don't follow" Kitana said.   
  
"Yeah, we'll do that" Tantric said "Now train"   
  
Blade and Kitana smiled, as they headed upstairs to the training room. They entered the room; it was a big room, UV lights on the ceiling. The training room was just as big as the one Whistler has except no mirrors, just off-white walls.   
  
"Do you think this will work?" Blade asked as he began to stretch.   
  
"Maybe" Kitana replied as she did the splits.   
  
"Let's do this" Blade said uncapsuling his sword.   
  
"Alright" Kitana got up and uncapsued her sais.   
  
Blade held his sword at his side and character Kitana. Blade brought his sword up, bringing it down on Kitana's sais, pushing down, trying to make her fall. Without even trying, she was able to push him enough so she could kick him in his stomach.   
  
She smirked.   
  
"You're losing you touch" she chuckled.   
  
Blade smiled as he regained his composure. They charged each other, their blades clashing, pushing against each other trying to get dominance over the other. If anyone where to walk in at this moment, they would see nothing but flashes of light from their blades grinding against each other. Even those with Saiyajin eyes.  
  
++++++++++Downstairs++++++++  
"Do you have any food?" Goku asked scratching his head.   
  
Chi-Chi rolled her eyes; this was very typical of her husband.   
  
"Um-yeah. In the back, there's a kitchen there to," Julie said pointing to the door adjacent to the room where the familiars were kept.   
  
"Thanks" 'I hope they have enough food, we have 7 Saiyajins here' Chi-Chi giggled at her own thought.  
  
(BTW: Everyone's awake)  
  
Chi-Chi and everyone else made their way to the back, to find the food. Everyone but Chi-Chi, Videl, and Bulma were in the Kitchen, the wives went to the back to get the food. Chi-Chi flipped the switch, when the lights went on, she was amazed, there was a lot of food there, and it was like they had their own grocery store. They even had a shopping cart.   
  
"At least, I don't have to worry about them going hungry" Chi-Chi chuckled to herself "Let's get what we need" Chi-Chi said to the 2 ladies.   
  
They nodded.   
  
The 3 ladies filled the cart with eggs, bacon, sausage, hot dogs, bread, has browns, juices, milk, and ham. Chi-Chi pushed the cart into the kitchen.   
  
"So did they have enough food?" Bra asked.   
  
"Yeah, it's like a grocery store in there" Chi-Chi said as she made her way to the stove and began to cook the food with the help of Bulma, Videl, Pan, and Bra. The men just set the table.   
  
After cooking hundreds of eggs, omelets, hard-boiled eggs, bacon, sausages, hot dogs, hash browns, and toast. They put all the food down on the table and put the juices and milk on the table.   
  
When they were about to start eating, Kitana and Blade walked in, "Sorry, we didn't mean to disturb you, we were just gonna get a drink and leave" Blade said as he and Kitana went into the fridge and got out 2 bottles of water.   
  
"It's okay, why don't you join us. We kinda have a lot of questions," Chi-Chi said. Kitana looked and Blade. They really didn't want to stay but they didn't want to be rude either.   
  
"Alright" Kitana said sitting next to Pan. Blade sat in-between Kitana and Bra.   
  
"So, you 2 hunt vampires?" Blade asked.  
  
They nodded Kitana took a sip of her water.   
  
"You 2 should eat" Chi-Chi said handing them each a plate.   
  
"Um-okay" they took the plate, still very unsure if they should even be here.   
  
They didn't put anything on it.   
  
"So how long have you 2 been doing that?" Bulma asked.   
  
"We've been training since we were like 5 or 6, right?" Kitana looked at Blade.   
  
"Yeah, I was 5 and you were 4 when we began training" Blade corrected.   
  
"Wow, that young" Videl said.   
  
"Whistler said 'If your old enough to walk, your old enough to train'" Blade quoted.   
  
Vegeta smirked, he remembered saying the exact same thing to his mate, when Trunks was young.   
  
"So how long has that Whistler guy been doing this?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"I think about 40 years or more" Kitana answered.   
  
"That's a lot of kids to train" Bulma said.   
  
"Yes, it is" Blade added.   
  
"So how do you 2 know my son?" Chi-Chi asked.   
  
Kitana was about to answer, when Goten blurted out "Because she's the girl Trunks asked out!"  
  
Kitana nearly chocked on her water, while Blade started to laugh.   
  
"So your that girl" Bulma said.   
  
"Goten, I'm gonna kill you!" Trunks screamed.   
  
"Yeah, that would be me" Kitana chuckled.   
  
"And let me guess you're the boyfriend?" Bulma pointed to Blade.   
  
"Yup, but as you can tell, we really aren't a couple" Blade lied.   
  
'He's lying. I can smell their sent on each other, and she's pregnant, a boy with pretty strong kai, for 2 people with barely any themselves.' Vegeta thought to himself. 'So why lie?'  
  
"So why lie?" Bulma asked.   
  
"Seemed like the only solution to get out of it" Blade said "And I guess because of our" he looked at Kitana "rules."  
  
"Rules?" Chi-Chi asked.   
  
"Yeah, 3 rules of hunting" Blade said.   
  
"#1 No emotional attachments" Kitana said.   
  
"#2 you are not whatsoever to have any emotion attachments" Blade said.   
  
"No wait let me guess, #3 you are not to have any emotion attachments" Bulma chuckled.   
  
"No, not quite. #3 if you have an emotional attachment. Kill it before it kills you" Kitana said.   
  
"Who the hell made up that rule?!" Bulma asked with anger in her voice, she couldn't believe it 'Kill it before it kills you.'  
  
"Whistler did, and it's worked so far" Kitana said.   
  
'So that's why the lie.' Vegeta thought.  
  
Kitana looked and Bulma. Blade looked at Chi-Chi. They saw bite marks on their necks, huge ones. 'Vampire?!' They thought simultaneously. They both, at the same time, grabbed at their gun, that they had uncapsuled earlier, and jumped from their seats and landed right in front of them with a gun aimed at their foreheads. Kitana at Bulma's and Blade at Chi-Chi's.   
  
"Chi-Chi!" Goku cried.   
  
"Bulma!" Vegeta yelled.   
  
They were fast. Really fast, he hadn't even seen them. No one had.   
  
"Mom!" Son's yelled.   
  
"Mom!" Briefs' yelled.   
  
"Why are you doing this?" Chi-Chi asked, they were suppose to help them, not kill them.   
  
"Because of this" Kitana and Blade showed the bite mark on their necks to everyone "you were bitten last night, weren't you? I'm sorry, I have to do this" They were ready to pull the trigger until…  
  
"Wait!" They stopped.   
  
"What?! They've been bitten! They'll turn on you, it's better this way" Blade said.   
  
"But it's not a vampire mark" Goku said.   
  
"Looks like one to me" Kitana said.   
  
"It's not, it's how we mate!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Kitana and Blade dropped their guns, vaguely remembering that they had bitten each other as well, last night.   
  
Kitana and Blade grabbed their heads, fighting back tears; they had almost killed each other's mothers. "Gomen, we just assumed…" they trailed off, picking up their guns and jumped back into their seats.   
  
"We should go, sorry," they said getting up.   
  
"It's okay, please stay. You only thought we got bitten by vampires, it's okay, sit down" Chi-Chi and Bulma said.   
  
"Are you sure?" Kitana asked.   
  
They both nodded.   
  
Kitana and Blade sat back down, now they had questions.   
  
"It's how you mate?" They asked, "Why bite?"  
  
"It's how we lay claim to our mates. Showing people that they belong to us and not one else and the same goes for us" Vegeta said.   
  
"I see, it has to do with your culture?" Blade asked.   
  
"Yes, it does" Vegeta said "You see, me and the goof ball there" pointing at Goku "aren't human, were Saiyajins"  
  
"WHAT?!!?" They both yelled, they weren't expecting to find out they were half alien. Now more questions, needed to be asked.   
  
"Saiyajins are a warrior race. But only Kakarotto and I are the only full-blooded Saiyajins left. Our home planet was destroyed years ago." Vegeta said.   
  
"Are you two related?" Kitana asked, really hoping the answer was what she was hoping it to be.   
  
"WHAT?!?! I am not related to that idiot Kakarotto, I am the Prince of Saiyajins! He is a third class warrior!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
A sigh of relief left both Kitana and Blade's lips at Vegeta's words.   
  
"Alight, geez, sorry I asked"  
  
"Do you get anything else from the bite mark?" Blade asked, but for some strange unknown reason he knew the answer to that question, it was…  
  
"Telepathy" Vegeta said. He knew, somehow. That's why Kitana could hear his thoughts.   
  
"You mean, you can read each others minds?" Kitana asked.   
  
"When I let her" Vegeta smirked.   
  
Blade chuckled.   
  
'It's remarkable, how alike they are' Kitana pondered.   
  
'I am nothing like him!' Blade said  
  
'Yeah, sure. Whatever you say' Kitana said. This could become very useful when we have to fight.   
  
"So, how old are you 2 anyways?' Gohan asked breaking their mental link.   
  
"Well, I'm 19 and Kitana is 18"  
  
"Hey, my little brother is 18, too" Gohan said looking at Kitana.  
  
Kitana smiled.   
  
"I'm 19 too," Trunks said looking at Blade.   
  
'That would mean, he's my twin' Blade thought.   
  
'Yeah, same here. I have a twin brother' Kitana replied mentally.   
  
"Can I ask you to a personal question?" Chi-Chi asked, softly.   
  
Kitana and Blade just nodded, they didn't want to say no because of what they did earlier.   
  
"Whistler, said you too actually have families. He told you who they were?" they nodded. "What are you gonna do? Are you going to quit being a vampire hunter and find your families?" She asked in the same tone, gazing into their eyes.   
  
"No" they both simply said.   
  
"Why? I mean, if I was your mother, I'd want to know. What if it was your kid, wouldn't you want to know if your child was alive or dead?" Chi-Chi was getting angry. She didn't like that they knew who there families were and they weren't going to do anything about it.   
  
"Because…Listen, it's just better this way. They think were dead and the line of work were in, we'll probably die anyways. Why put our families threw more pain? And we can't simply quit being a vampire hunter, it sticks with you until it consumes you. I mean, look at Whistler, 40 years. And then look at us, we've been training since we've been born, it's not something you can just give up one day. It's in our blood now, we can't give it up." Kitana stated, she could see the look of hurt in her mother's eyes. 'It's better this way' she kept telling herself. Blade was doing this also, he didn't want to put his family threw any more pain, because they were gonna get turned tonight, they were gonna become what they hated most, in order to stop the King and Queen.  
  
"Um - I think we better be going, we have to train, we have to hunt tonight" Blade said getting up, as did Kitana.   
  
"Alright…hey, you 2 didn't eat" Chi-Chi said.   
  
"Yeah, we weren't really hungry" Truth be told, they were starving, but they felt bad about what had transpired earlier that they couldn't eat. "Again, so sorry about before" Kitana said as she and Blade bowed before leaving the room.   
  
"Can I ask a question?" Goku asked, "How many of you saw them move?"  
  
"They were fast" Trunks and Goten said.   
  
"NO! Vegeta?" Gohan asked.   
  
"I didn't even notice them move" Vegeta said, he need to know how they could move that fast, that even Saiyajin eyes couldn't even keep up with it. 'Could it be possible that they're…? No, that's impossible' Vegeta thought.   
  
Night fell fast. It was almost 7 o'clock. Blade and Kitana were preparing for tonight. They gave each other a once over and headed downstairs, so they could leave.   
  
"Alright, tonight's the night, the King and Queen die" Blade said rubbing his hands together.   
  
"Good, that's the kind of attitude I want to here" Tantric said.   
  
"You 2 better go before Tai thinks you ditched" Julie said.   
  
"Yeah, remember the plan" Blade said.   
  
"We will" Whistler said.   
  
Kitana and Blade exited the warehouse and uncapsuled their motorcycles and left to meet their fates. 


	12. Authors Note

AN: Okay, I will not be continuing this story for a very long time! I have a huge writer's block on this story, that and the fact that I'm being lazy and I have finals this week. So don't expect a new chapter for a very very very very very long time.   
  
Princess Kitana 


	13. Suicide Mission

Disclaimer: Same as before  
  
Suicide Mission  
  
"Hey, where did Kitana and Blade go?" Goten asked.  
  
"On the hunt" Whistler said walking over to the workbench to prepare for tonight.  
  
"Oh, I wish they stayed a little longer. Trunks and I wanted to help" Goten said disappointed.  
  
"Well, even if they did, they wouldn't let you help them. This is a mission they need to do alone," Whistler said as he began to prep a UV bomb.  
  
Orange Star High School +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Blade and Kitana arrived at the school waiting for Tai and Natasha to arrive. Then a 2000 dark blue Toyota Celia L class pulled up. The passenger window pulled down.  
  
"Hey, guys, get in" Natasha said.  
  
Blade and Kitana nodded, they capsuled their motorcycles and got into the car.  
  
"So, why'd you 2 not go to school?" Natasha turned in her seat to ask the question.  
  
"Well the exchange student councilor said that I need some paper work to finish and I don't know about Blade" Kitana said.  
  
"I just didn't feel like going to school" Blade chuckled.  
  
"Really? Huh, that's very suspicious. You 2 are both gone from school. And I'm guessing you 2 live in the same house because of this program. People talk." Natasha giggles.  
  
Kitana and Blade both turned a beet red. Natasha saw their faces and couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"So where are you guys from anyways?" Natasha asked wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"San Francisco, CA" Blade answered for the both of them.  
  
"Both of you?" Natasha quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, that's how we knew each other before hand" Blade explained.  
  
"Alright" Natasha said.  
  
"We're here" Tai said as he stopped the car in front of an abandoned house.  
  
"I thought we were going to a club?" Blade asked as they all exited the car.  
  
Tai capsuled the car "we are, it's in there" Tai pointed to the house.  
  
"Alright" Kitana said.  
  
They entered the building but it was abandoned, no people, whatsoever.  
  
"I thought." Blade was cut off.  
  
"It's over here, follow us" Tai said as he made his way to the back wall, he pressed a button and then the walls opened.  
  
'You got to me kidding me?' Kitana thought as she saw a bunch of familiars and vampires dancing to techno music, mostly vampires.  
  
"Safe house" Blade whispered into Kitana's ear. Kitana nodded.  
  
"Tai, Natasha who are your friends?" A Chinese guy answered, with short black hair with spikes, hazel eyes. He had on a black cheer tank shirt and black leather pants.  
  
"Oh, this is Jocelyn and Justin, they're from our school. They're the 2 we talked about" Natasha said.  
  
The guy smirked "alright, come in" he said. When they got in, the wall closed behind them.  
  
"We're gonna get a drink. You 2 have fun" Natasha said leaving the 2 hunters alone. Which probably was the worst idea she had.  
  
"Where should we set up the bombs?" Blade said into Kitana's ear.  
  
"There are 5 rooms in here, so one in each of the middle of the room"  
  
Blade nodded.  
  
"Let's do this"  
  
They went there separate ways. Blade had the 2 rooms above them, Kitana the 2 below them, the dance floor would be last.  
  
They had no trouble setting up the UV bombs in the rooms, there were barely any people in there, the dance floor would be the hardest, to many people.  
  
"All done?" Kitana asked.  
  
"All done" Blade smirked.  
  
Blade and Kitana stood at the one tables by the dance floor. They uncapsuled the UV bomb without anyone noticing what they were doing.  
  
Kitana got out the controller that would detonate all 5 UV bombs and kill all the vamps in the room and leave only the familiars to them.  
  
"Hey Jocelyn, Justin, aren't you 2 going to dance?" Natasha asked moving towards them with Tai's hand around her waist.  
  
"Later" Blade said.  
  
"Alright" Natasha said as her and Tai moved onto the dance floor and started to dance (bump and grind, baby! ;)  
  
Kitana looked around to see if anyone was looking at them, no one was watching and she hit the button on the controller. There was a buzzing sound emitting from all of them.  
  
The guy that they meet at the door heard the buzzing noise "That noise sounds like.' his eyes widened. "Vampire." he was cut off when the room lit up with a blue/white light killing all the vampires except him and the familiars. When everything turned back to normal. The guy found that all the familiars were dead except Tai and Natasha.  
  
"You 2 let vampire hunters in here!" the guy yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, we didn't know" Natasha pleaded.  
  
"Sorry isn't good enough," he snapped Natasha's neck and ripped Tai's heart clean from his chest. That's when he heard clapping coming from behind him. He turned around to see him.  
  
"You!" he yelled.  
  
"Yeah me, let's finish this" Blade said.  
  
Kitana smirked "Where's the queen?" she asked.  
  
"Over here" Akasha said, entering the club.  
  
Kitana and Blade got into a fighting stance.  
  
"You 2 think you can beat us" Snowblast chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, we know we can" Blade sneered.  
  
Blade and Kitana charged Akasha and Snowblast but before they could land a punch they were knocked out from behind.  
  
"Kitana! Blade! Report!" Whistler yelled. Someone removed Kitana's sunglasses and put it on, someone did the same to Blades.  
  
"Hi, old man" a girl said in her late 20s with long blonde hair, dark blue eyes.  
  
"Long time, ne?" A boy the same age with short amber hair with dark green eyes.  
  
"Alex! Trinity!" Whistler yelled, not believing he was staring at his former students.  
  
"Yup!" Trinity said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Why? You should be in Moscow?"  
  
"Well, that's a long story and one I'd rather not tell. Tell me something old man, how does it feel to lose another pair of vampire hunters" Alex chuckled.  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! Such language" Trinity laughed.  
  
"40 years of training kids to be hunters only to have all of them turned. You do know that all the kids you trained to be vampire hunters are now the things you most hate" Ales laughed evilly.  
  
"What? Are you saying that all of them, every single one of them are." he stopped.  
  
"Yes, there all even here, would you care to see?" Alex turned so that he could show Whistler all his former students. And sure enough all of Whistler's former students were there. All of them, fucking vampires!  
  
"Old man, were gonna have a lot of fun with Kitana and Blade before we turn 'em" Alex laughed as he turned off the sunglass, as did Trinity. 


	14. Being Turned

Disclaimer: Same as before

AN: Gomen ne!! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter!! It's been a long time coming. Anyways on with the fic!!!  
  
Being Turned  
  
---Tantric's warehouse---  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Trunks asked  
  
"Nothing" Whistler said sadly.  
  
"What do you mean 'nothing'?" They're going to be turned! If you won't, we will" Trunks yelled  
  
"NO!! You won't! This was the plan," Whistler said  
  
"What for them to get turned?" Bulma asked  
  
"Yeah, only vampires can kill the King & Queen. So Blade & Kitana came up with a plan, so they could be turned. SO you can't help them," Whistler said letting his head sink down.  
  
He couldn't believe it, all his students were vampires. There were all FUCKING VAMPIRES!!  
  
"What happens if they don't kill the King & Queen and they turn on us?" Chi- Chi asked, fearing that she already knew the answer.  
  
"We kill them," Tantric said chambering his gun.  
  
"What?! You're gonna kill them"  
  
"Yes, what's your fucking problem? There vampires! They'll kill people. We have no choice!" Tantric yelled. Chi-Chi fell silent  
  
"Wait. The dragonballs..."Bulma was cut off  
  
"We know about that. For some odd reason they won't bring back anyone who was turned into a vampire. We tried" Julie said  
  
"There has to be a cure," Bulma said as tears forming her eyes, she didn't want them to die, they were so young  
  
"There is but it will only work if the person is willing and if they are strong enough to fight off the change" Tantric said  
  
Everyone in the room feel quiet.  
  
House of Pain  
  
Kitana woke up to find herself chained to a wall, arms and legs. Her jacket was off, her capsules all gone. She looked to the right and there was Blade chained to a bed, his jacket was gone, so that meant his capsules were gone too.  
  
"Blade, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, my head just hurts" he chuckled  
  
"What do you think they're gonna do with us?" she asked fully aware what the answer was going to be but asked anyways.  
  
"Most likely turn us or kill us" Blade sighed  
  
"Yeah that's what I thought"  
  
Kitana and Blade turned their heads to the door that was slightly opening. 2 figures came thru the door. It was the same guy that they meet at the door, except he only had his leather pats on. He came up to Kitana. The other figure walked up to Blade and sat right next to him. She was black with long black hair, with emerald eyes. It was the queen, she had on a dark red bra and a tight black leather skirt.  
  
"Just do it and get it over with!" Kitana yelled  
  
"Now why would we do that? It wouldn't be fun if we did" Snowblast brought his had to her neck but not choking her, just enough to push her against the wall. He leaned in, his body pressing against hers. He bared his teeth but didn't bit her just scrapped his teeth against her skin, just enough to make her bleed and moan a bit because it went passed her bite mark.  
  
"You fucking bastard!! Get off of her!" Blade yelled in anger trying to get out of the chains but to no anvil.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get your turn" Akasha said moving, so she was straddling Blade. She leant down her chest pressing against his and did the same thing that Snowblast did to Kitana. Getting a moan from Blade because she also passed his bite mark.  
  
Snowblast moved from Kitana's neck to her lips, darting his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. He moved his tongue back into his mouth and bit her lip, hard, causing it to draw blood, as a reflex she jerked back but he held her still and started to drink the blood.  
  
"So sweet" he said as he lurched his mouth to her neck. The taste of her sweet blood made him impatient and had to have more. He began to suck her blood to the point of death, he let go when he heard her heart beat slower than usually. He cut his neck drawing blood and brought Kitana's mouth to it. Kitana didn't want to drink it but the smell of warm blood was making her thirsty, that she drank it.  
  
When Kitana was done drinking, Snowblast snapped his fingers and the chains on Kitana disappeared and she fell to the floor. Kitana's stomach made a gurgling sound that she got into the fetal position. She started to moan in pain.  
  
"Don't worry. It's only the body that dies" Kitana ended up on her back and floated to her feet with a smirk on her face  
  
She looked to her right and saw that Blade was no longer tied to the bed but was standing up with a smirk on his face as well.  
  
"Is she turned?" Akasha asked  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good, let's go visit your friend Whistler" Akasha chuckled as she and Snowblast exited the room. Blade and Kitana slowly followed.


	15. End Of the King & Queen

Disclaimer: Same as before  
  
End Of the King & Queen  
  
It was midnight and everyone was in the working room.  
  
"Do you think there okay?" Chi-Chi asked to no one in particular  
  
"I hope so, I'd hate..." Tantric was cut off when all the lights in the warehouse went off, as well as the alarm.  
  
"Who's breaking in?" He yelled  
  
Julie went to the security TV's and started typing  
  
"There's approximately 50 people here"  
  
"FUCK! Body heat"  
  
"All below 50"  
  
"Alright! Turn on any lights"  
  
Julie started typing and only the regular lights turned on, none of the UV lights.  
  
"What happened to the UV?"  
  
"All of them were cut off," Julie answered.  
  
"Shit! Okay, you guys better get out of here" Tantric said to the Brief's & Son's.  
  
"NANI!?! We're not leaving! We can help!" Trunks yelled  
  
"Yeah, we don't back down from a fight" Goten agreed  
  
"Something tells me I'm not gonna change your minds. Here" Tantric said handing both boys silver stakes shooters.  
  
"What are these?" Goten asked  
  
"They're silver stakes shooters. They shoot silver stakes at 75 mph. Just aim and shoot, Okay?" Tantric asked. They both nodded.  
  
"What can kill vampires?" Chi-Chi asked  
  
"Garlic, Silver, Sunlight. That's it anything else will just heal." Tantric said and tossed everyone a gun or a stake shooter.  
  
The garage door busted down and over 50 vampires stood in front of them, Kitana and Blade were in the front of them.  
  
"Ready for us, old man" Blade asked. Whistler cocked his gun as his answer.  
  
"I've been ready"  
  
Blade smirked "Alight kill them but leave those 3 to me and Kitana" The reaming vampires ran past Kitana & Blade and headed towards The Briefs and Son's.  
  
The Briefs and Sons were all holding their own, killing any vampire that came near them. Blade and Kitana just stood there and just watched. Whistler saw his chance and thru a capsule into the middle of the room where the Briefs and Son's were fighting, it uncapsuled and it was a UV bomb. Whistler pushed the button on the trigger and set-off the bomb. The room was then engulfed with a bright white/blue light, killing every vampire in the room. After a while the light disappeared, only the Briefs, Son's, Tantric, Julie, and Whistler remained.  
  
"Where's Blade & Kitana?" Trunks asked  
  
"Over here" Blade said as he grabbed Tantric and fired a few shots into his chest. Blade let go of his body and his body fell to the floor.  
  
"Tantric" Julie yelled she was going to run to his body when Kitana grabbed her from behind and shot her a few times thru the chest.  
  
"You fucking bastard!" Whistler yelled as he charged Kitana only to be stopped by Blade grabbing him from behind, by the neck.  
  
"Suck Language" Blade chuckled. From the corner of his eye he saw Trunks and Goten coming towards them. Kitana smirked and held her hand out, stopping everyone in there tracks. IT felt like there feet were permanently glued to the floor.  
  
Kitana and Blade bared their fangs and sank them into Whistlers neck, drinking his blood until they felt his life slip away. The Briefs and Son's could only watch in horror as they saw Blade and Kitana let Whistlers lifeless body hit the floor. Kitana and Blade licked their lips, loving the taste of blood.  
  
Kitana grabbed Goten from behind, Blade Trunks.  
  
"Isn't it funny? That you don't die at the hands of your won worst enemy but that of your own children" Kitana chuckled  
  
"Please don't" Goten pleaded he didn't want to become a vampire  
  
"Trunks me, you'll like it" Kitana said  
  
"Goten!"  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma yelled at the same time as they saw Kitana and Blade sink their teeth into their son's necks, drinking their blood. Kitana put her wrist in front of Goten's mouth, making him bit into it, drinking her blood. Blade did the same to Trunks.  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma began to cry, their son's were gonna turn by the ones who said would protect them.  
  
Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta all went Super, trying to break free of the hold Kitana had on them but to no anvil, they could only watch Kitana & Blade let Goten and Trunks Body fall to the floor and they began to toss and turn.  
  
"Why?" Bulma asked with tears streaming down her face as she looked at her son, turning.  
  
"Because it's what we do" Kitana chuckled  
  
Chi-Chi didn't say anything, she just looked at her son  
  
"You asshole!! Let me go! You'll pay for this!" Vegeta yelled  
  
Goku and Gohan didn't say anything they just both powered up trying to move but couldn't, Kitana's hold on all of them was strong.  
  
Both Goten and Trunks floated in the air and landed on their feet. "More!" They both said simultaneously, with a smirk on their face, as they licked their lips of the blood, covering it. The looked at Kitana & Blade, as Kitana pointed to their families.  
  
Goten turned to his crying mother, as Trunks went up to his. "Son, this isn't you" Bulma said trying to move.  
  
"Really!? I say this is me unrestricted, no bonds, no one telling me what to do" Trunks was now in front of her. Goten walked up to his mother and cupped her check.  
  
"It only hurts for a second" Goten smirked  
  
"I must say, great job," a voice said behind Kitana & Blade.  
  
They both turned to see Akasha and Snowblast.  
  
"Can I have my prize?" Kitana demanded  
  
"Yes, you can" Snowblast went to into his jackets inside pocket and pulled out the bloodstone and handed it to Blade. He took it and drank from it.  
  
"Enough!" Snowblast yelled "Kitana's turn" Blade looked at Kitana and handed her the bloodstone. She took it and drank a good portion of its blood. Kitana removed it from her lips and looked at it.  
  
"Now!" Kitana yelled as she tossed the bloodstone into the air.  
  
Trunks and Goten both did a 180 and pulled out 2 guns from under their shirts and fired at the bloodstone, breaking it into a million pieces. At that second, Tantric, Julie, and Whistler got up from the floor, picking up guns and firing at the King and Queen sending them flying across the room, thru the wall.  
  
Kitana snapped her fingers and the Son's and Briefs were free from her hold. "Move!" Kitana yelled to them as her and Blade flew towards the hole in the wall.  
  
"What the FUCK!?" Bulma yelled as Trunks directed all of them to where Julie, Tantric, and Whistler were.  
  
"We were never turned" Trunks touched his neck were the blood was "This is Blades, he bit his lip and told me to pretend. Kitana did the same to Goten" Trunks explained. "All apart of the place" Whistler said  
  
"The Blood on your lips?" Chi-Chi asked Goten  
  
"Mine, I bit my lip. Trunks did the same," Goten explained  
  
"So what are they gonna do know?" Bulma asked  
  
"Hopefully kill the King and Queen"  
  
Outside  
  
Kitana and Blade were outside looking for the King and Queen. Before they knew it, the King and Queen delivered a right hook right to their jaws causing them to fall to their sides. They both got up onto all fours, trying to get up before they could get any further, the King and Queen began to kick them in their stomachs, repeatedly.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Akasha asked  
  
"Yeah...a...good...thing" Kitana chuckled as she began to cough up blood.  
  
"Fuck you" Akasha yelled as she delivered a hard kick to Kitana's stomach sending her flying until she hit the wall of the warehouse. Blade followed shortly landing right on top of Kitana.  
  
The King and Queen went up to their bodies. Snowblast picked up Blade's body as Akasha picked up Kitana, by their necks, pushing them against the wall. At the same time Kitana and Blade grabbed at their chokers hands and brought their feet to their stomachs and pushed them, making them release their necks. They stood up and got into a fighting stance. Floating to their feet the King and Queen they did the same and they flew towards each other.  
  
They all delivered a punch to each other's checks mid air making them all fall back a bit but they all regained their footing fast and charged at each other, sending combinations of punches and kicks at each other. Everything was blocked, easily. They all ended up on the roof of the warehouse, still fighting.  
  
Kitana then saw an opening and balled up her fist into Akasha's jaw causing her to fall to thru the roof into the warehouse. Snowblast turned his head slightly to see his beloved fall down. Blade saw his chance and landed a left jab to his jaw causing him to fall thru the same hole that Akasha made.  
  
Kitana & Blade went thru the whole and landed next to the King & Queen blooded bodies. They picked up their bodies and at the same time they sank thru fangs into their necks, drinking their blood, sucking until there was no blood left. That was the only way to kill them. They felt the last of their blood enter their mouths and backed away form the King & Queen's bodies. The King & Queen's bodies started to turn a gray color, until they were completely gray, then the bodies broke, leaving nothing but their skeletons. After a few seconds the skeleton of the King & Queen's feel to the ground turning them to dust.  
  
"Good job!" Trunks said as he and Goten made their way to Kitana and Blade, but stopped when Kitana & Blade grabbed their stomachs and feel to the floor and began toss and turn.  
  
"What's happening?" Trunks asked  
  
"Since they drank ALL the King & Queen's blood, they're becoming the new King & Queen, bring them to the chairs. If it's not to late we can turn them back" Julie said  
  
Trunks and Goten nodded and they picked up their bodies. They were both fighting in their arms. Trunks set Blade in the metal chair and Goten did the same. "Hold them down!" Julie yelled as she and Tantric held needles in their hands.  
  
Trunks held Blade down by wrapping his arms around Blade's shoulders as Goten did the same.  
  
"FUCK THIS!! Just kill US!" Kitana yelled fighting against Goten's hold.  
  
"We wont! This'll work" Julie said bring the needle to Kitana's arm as Tantric brought his needle to Blade's arm.  
  
As soon as the needle made contact with their skin, as a reaction, both Kitana & Blade turned Super Saiyan in front of everyone.  
  
"What the FUCK!?" everyone yelled except for Whistler, Julie, and Tantric.  
  
"Hold them down!" Julie yelled because Trunks and Goten had let go, when they turned SSJ. When they were holding them down again it was a little harder to hold them still.  
  
"Dad, a little help" Trunks and Goten yelled.  
  
"Hold down their arm" Julie said to Vegeta and Goku.  
  
Vegeta came up to Blade and held down his arm, as Goku went to Kitana's. 'Super Sayin, but how?' Vegeta thought.  
  
Tantric and Julie injected the serum into Blade's and Kitana's system. There now golden hair turned back to its regular color as did their eyes, and they both feel foreword, unconscious.  
  
"Would someone explain, how these 2 became Super Sayains?!" Vegeta demanded  
  
"Yeah, I will. Tantric, Julie will you take these 2 to their rooms" Whistler said as the answered with a nod, making their way to Kitana and Blade's unconscious bodies. They picked up their bodies and headed upstairs.  
  
"You remember the day you all first got here?" The all nodded "Remember that I said that the government lead me to believe that the children were adopted or what not?" they nodded again still trying to put it together "About how the children I actually taught have families out their somewhere"  
  
"Are you saying Blade is..."Bulma was cut off by Whistler  
  
"Yes, Blade's real name is Devin Briefs" Whistler than turned to look at the Son's "Kitana is Son Gina" 


	16. Just The Beginning

Disclaimer: Same as before  
  
Just The Beginning  
  
-A few weeks later-  
  
Kitana shot up from her bed, grabbing her head with a groan.  
  
"'Bout time you woke up!" Whistler said leaning against the wall, arms crossed.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Kitana rubbed her eyes  
  
"'Bout 2 weeks. Tell me how do you 2 kids feel" Whistler asked propping himself off the wall.  
  
"Like hammered shit." Blade groaned  
  
"Ditto" Kitana chuckled  
  
"Good, that means the serum worked" Whistler chuckled "By the way, they know who you are?"  
  
"hmm, what do we do?" Kitana asked as Blade shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"You have 2 choices. One, you can go downstairs and become a family. Or 2, you 2 go to Beijing" Whistler showed them 2 airplane tickets "The people we work for, the government, called here 'bout a week ago asking about your progress. Tantric told them everything. And it seems you 2 have more work to do, if you choose. It seems there are 4 Kings & 4 Queens of the Forsaken and you killed 2. Others killed the other 4, there 2 more in Beijing. You kill those 2 and maybe just maybe, no more vampires. It seems the Kings & Queens can only make vampires their children just drink" Whistler chuckled "Your choice" Whistler handed Blade the Tickets and left their room.  
  
Blade looked at the tickets "we leave A.S.A.P." he chuckled "So which do we choose?" Blade looked at his mate  
  
A grin grew on her face "Which do you think?" Blade smirked.  
  
-Downstairs-  
  
"SO?!" Vegeta was beyond irritated, it had been 2 weeks and they were still asleep.  
  
"They're awake but they don't want to see anyone, right now" Whistler said walking towards the workbench.  
  
"Did you tell them?" Julie asked  
  
"Yeah, I did"  
  
"Which do you think they'll choose?" Tantric asked  
  
"Which do you think?" Whistler chuckled as Tantric smirked.  
  
When they weren't watching, Goku & Vegeta went up stairs and stopped right at Kitana and Blade's door.  
  
"Ready?" Goku asked putting his hand on the knob  
  
"Always" Vegeta said in an irritated voice  
  
"Hello" Goku said entering the room, Vegeta right behind him. When they walked in they saw no one. There weren't there. Goku went to the 3 closets, nothing, completely empty. Vegeta went into the bathroom, no one.  
  
"Where are they?!" Vegeta yelled  
  
Vegeta and Goku stormed out of the room and from upstairs they yelled, "Where are they?"  
  
"You mean there not up stairs?" Bulma asked  
  
"NO! Everything is empty" Goku said.  
  
"Where could they be?" Chi-Chi asked as a smile grew on the 3 people's faces who working at the workbench.  
  
"There's something you're not telling us," Vegeta yelled grabbing Tantric's collar pulling him closer to him.  
  
"You want to Whistler" Tantric Chuckled  
  
"Yeah I will" Whistler said as Vegeta let go of Tantric  
  
"We got a call about a week ago. It was the government, they have a new mission for Kitana & Blade, since they did a superb job here. In approximately" Whistler looked at his watch "45 min, Kitana & Blade should be boarding a plane to Beijing"  
  
"NANI?!" They all yelled.  
  
"They're leaving" Tantric put it simply.  
  
"Why?" Bulma asked as the tears formed in her eyes, she lost her son once and not that she found him, she was going to lose him all over again.  
  
"It was their choice, I told them, they could come downstairs and be a family or go to Beijing. I guess they choose Beijing" Whistler stated.  
  
"May be we could talk to them," Chi-Chi said looking at her husband. He instantly understood. "Everyone, instant transmission, outside"  
  
They all nodded and headed outside "You won't make it in time" Whistler said  
  
"Even if you fly," Tantric added.  
  
-Airport-  
  
Kitana and Blade were sitting down, waiting for their flight to board.  
  
"Flight 208 from Satan City, Japan to Beijing, China, is now boarding" The PA said.  
  
"That's us" Blade got up and stretched out his hands and extended one to Kitana, she took it and he picked her up to her feet.  
  
They pulled out their tickets and just as they were about to hand it to the stewardess a voice yelled  
  
"DON'T!"  
  
"Why not?" Blade asked never turning around.  
  
"Because we're family. We can't lose you again," The same voice answered  
  
"The only family I have is Kitana and wherever she goes, I go" Blade handed the stewardess his ticket, she ripped it and gave the stub back to Blade.  
  
"Please stay" a different voice pleaded  
  
"I can't" Kitana handed her ticket to the stewardess, she gave the stub back to Kitana.  
  
"Will you ever come back?"  
  
"Maybe, if we're not dead" Kitana and Blade boarded the plane, leaving behind the family they could've known if they have stayed but this was their life, they only know how to life this way. They didn't want to change their lives, they would never come back. After this mission, if they weren't dead, they'd go back to San Francisco. Never here.  
  
AN:I Hope you enjoyed this fic for it is the END!! There was going to be a sequal but I dedcided against it because I'm tired and I don't feel like writing one. But if anyone wants to write the sequal it's all yours just e-mail me ;; 


End file.
